<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fódlan Alternative Paralogues (Part One: White Clouds) by digitaldreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180011">Fódlan Alternative Paralogues (Part One: White Clouds)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams'>digitaldreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>40 characters and 40 creators, Fódlan (Fire Emblem), Fódlan Alternative, Paralogues, Side Story, you know the drill it's alternative time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation for the various side stories located within the first part of Fódlan Alternative. Will include thirteen paralogues total (eleven from the main cast, two from the Ashen Wolves secondary set).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghosts Underneath (Rion x Seraphine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You set out to find the truth behind Evenor's actions. </p><p>(Note: This paralogue can only be unlocked after clearing Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You are sitting in your room quietly when Seraphine manifests near You. She speaks as soon as she appears.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>We have to go and figure out more.</p><p>
  <em>You ask what she is talking about, though You are sure You already know the answer.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>The experiments! Evenor! I know that she set her hideout on fire, but there has to be something left. We have to find out something.</p><p>
  <em>You say that You are not sure if this is a good idea.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>Don’t you want to figure it out? She must have taken you for some reason, and now is our time to determine what that reason is. There’s probably not much left of the place, but there must be something. Even a little thing can help us out, you know?</p><p>
  <em>You nod your agreement and rise to your feet.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>We’ll be in and out of there before you know it. We don’t even need to tell the students where we’re going. I’m sure they won’t miss us for a few hours, right?</p><p>
  <em>You hesitantly agree before heading for the front of the monastery. Seraphine trails after You.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the Black Eagles were followed the month this paralogue is tackled, the following dialogue plays out at the front of the monastery. Chris sees You walking away and frowns.</em>
</p><p><b>Chris: </b>I wonder where the professor is going… Hm…</p><p>
  <em>If the Blue Lions were followed the month this paralogue is tackled, the following dialogue plays out at the front of the monastery. Magnolia sees You walking away and frowns.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>The professor sure seems lost in thought… I wonder what’s going on.</p><p>
  <em>If the Golden Deer were followed the month this paralogue is tackled, the following dialogue plays out at the front of the monastery. Raithius sees You walking away and frowns.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Professor? Hm… What could you be up to? I guess I’ll just have to see for myself.</p><p>
  <em>Regardless of the house chosen, the house leader follows You out of the monastery from a distance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A while later, You arrive at your destination. You stand outside the trapdoor that led into Evenor’s hideout. You sniff the air and smell smoke even all this time after the fire.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>Here we are… Let’s go in there.</p><p>
  <em>You hear footsteps behind You, and You turn to see the house leader of your choice behind You.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Chris was the house leader who followed You, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Professor? What are you doing out here?</p><p>
  <em>You explain that You wanted to know more about the truth that Evenor held.</em>
</p><p><b>Chris: </b>I suppose I understand why you would be so curious…</p><p>
  <em>A roar suddenly cuts through the air, and You both shudder.</em>
</p><p><b>Chris: </b>What was that…?!</p><p>
  <em>A large beast appears nearby followed by many others.</em>
</p><p><b>Chris: </b>What the hell is that thing?!</p><p>
  <em>You respond by saying that You do not know.</em>
</p><p><b>Chris: </b>All we can do now is take care of them… We won’t be able to learn anything if they’re hounding us. Let’s get to it!</p><p>
  <em>You say that she is the only one who can help You fend off the attack.</em>
</p><p><b>Chris: </b>So be it. We’re going to have to do what we can to get out of this one alive!</p><p>
  <em>If Magnolia was the house leader who followed You, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>You sure did wander a long way from the monastery… What brings you here?</p><p>
  <em>You explain that You wanted to know more about the truth that Evenor held.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>That makes sense… I heard you were rather curious after the truth came out about her.</p><p>
  <em>A roar suddenly cuts through the air, and You both shudder.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>What could that have been?</p><p>
  <em>A large beast appears nearby followed by many others.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>What is that?!</p><p>
  <em>You respond by saying that You do not know.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia:</b> In that case, we’ll have to get rid of them. You can’t get in there while these things are out here waiting.</p><p>
  <em>You say that she is the only one who can help You fend off the attack.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia:</b> Alright. We’ll just have to deal with this one-on-one!</p><p>
  <em>If Raithius was the house leader who followed You, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Hey there, Professor. What brings you here?</p><p>
  <em>You explain that You wanted to know more about the truth that Evenor held.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I’d want to know more too if I were in your shoes. I get it.</p><p>
  <em>A roar suddenly cuts through the air, and You both shudder.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>What could have made a sound like that…?!</p><p>
  <em>A large beast appears nearby followed by many others.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Woah! What in the world is that monstrosity?!</p><p>
  <em>You respond by saying that You do not know.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>In that case, let’s get down to business. We can’t get inside so long as these guys are around here.</p><p>
  <em>You say that he is the only one who can help You fend off the attack.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Alright. We can handle this. They won’t know what hit them!</p><p>
  <em>The battle begins. You are standing with your chosen house leader surrounded by four Demonic Beasts. Your goal is to ensure none of them trample on the doorway to Evenor’s hideaway while eliminating as many of them as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the start of turn three, reinforcements arrive. If the Black Eagles were chosen that month, Polly appears with the rest of your recruited characters.</em>
</p><p><b>Polly: </b>I was wondering where they got off to… Looks like I got my answer. There’s no time for questions though. We have to cut through and make sure they’re okay!</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Polly! I’m so glad you’re here. We’ve got some monsters to take care of!</p><p><b>Polly: </b>Understood.</p><p>
  <em>If the Blue Lions were chosen that month, Falon appears with the rest of your recruited characters.</em>
</p><p><b>Falon: </b>I was wondering where Magnolia was running off to… She went straight into trouble, but we can discuss it later. For now, we have some beasts to bash!</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to see your face, Falon.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>Same to you. Now, let’s get to it!</p><p>
  <em>If the Golden Deer were chosen that month, Novalee appears with the rest of your recruited characters.</em>
</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>Lord Raithius, running into trouble as usual… For now, we have other priorities. These monsters are abominations.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You got that right. Let’s show ‘em what for!</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>Of course.</p><p>
  <em>The new units join the fight soon afterwards, battling through the Demonic Beasts to reach You and the chosen house leader.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand alongside your chosen house leader and all of your recruited units.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the Black Eagles were your chosen house for that month, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Chris: </b>I’m so glad that you all got here in time…</p><p><b>Polly: </b>I was wondering where you were running off to. I’m glad I followed you.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Me too. Now, Professor… You have other things to handle, right? We’ll leave you to it. Go on and see what’s in there.</p><p>
  <em>If the Blue Lions were your chosen house for that month, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Thank the goddess you followed me.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>I’m glad I decided to. It sure did help you out a bunch.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>That’s putting it lightly… Either way, Professor, you should head down there and see what’s left.</p><p>
  <em>If the Golden Deer were your chosen house for that month, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Thanks for having my back, Nova.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I’m glad my protective instincts kicked in.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You can say that again. Now, Professor, why don’t you go and take care of business? Be sure to tell us what you find, okay?</p><p>
  <em>Regardless of the house that was chosen, You nod and head into the underground lab as Seraphine appears beside You.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>I’m glad we got out of that one alive… I didn’t expect those monsters to show up… Surely you must have noticed too. They all had spheres with Crests on their chests.</p><p>
  <em>You nod as you descend further underground.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>If you ask me, they were probably some rogue Crest experiments of hers… I doubt their appearing here of all places is a coincidence.</p><p>
  <em>You agree with her as You take the final step needed to reach the lab. You glance around the area, noticing how horribly charred it is. The smell of smoke is almost overpowering, and You stumble from the sheer stench of the odor.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>The fire really did a number on this place… Is there even anything left?</p><p>
  <em>You say that You are unsure before seeing a small scrap of burned paper out of the corner of your eye. It’s halfway hidden underneath a rug, so You figure that it survived thanks to the rug taking the full force of the fire. You crouched down and picked it up.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>What does it say…?! Come on, don’t leave me in suspense!</p><p>
  <em>You brush some ash off the paper to see what’s written on it. The page is horribly charred, and You are unsure as to if You will be able to read it at all.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>Hm… It looks like a list of names.</p><p>
  <em>You read over the list and see more than a hundred names. Most of them near the bottom of the list have the surname ‘Faixnoye’.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>Faixnoye kids… Hm…</p><p>
  <em>Next to the names, You see a list of Crests. They appear to correspond with each name.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>I guess those are the Crests they all have… They have to be artificial implants since no Faixnoye child bore a Crest for years.</p><p>
  <em>You nod.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>Wait, look at the bottom! One of them is listed as having the Crest of Flames!</p><p>
  <em>You look to the bottom of the page. The name is burned off, and You cannot see it, but it is marked with the Crest of Flames and Unio.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>Flip it over!</p><p>
  <em>You do so and see one note on the back of the paper.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>‘Subject shows signs of muttering under breath’... I wonder who that’s about.</p><p>
  <em>You shrug and tuck the page away into your pocket.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>There’s nothing else here though… Everything else was burned to a crisp. What are we going to do with this information?</p><p>
  <em>You say that You are going to hold onto the page, but You decide not to say anything about it in case anyone asks questions. You start to walk back up to the surface.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>I hope the students believe you when you lie and say you didn’t find anything. Only time will tell.</p><p>
  <em>You see sunshine as You walk up to where your students are waiting. You shut the trapdoor behind You. If the Black Eagles were chosen, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Did you find anything?</p><p>
  <em>You shake your head.</em>
</p><p><b>Chris: </b>That’s a shame… We should probably be getting back to the monastery though.</p><p>
  <em>If the Blue Lions were chosen, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Was there anything down there?</p><p>
  <em>You shake your head.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>That’s unfortunate. Perhaps we should get back to the monastery now.</p><p>
  <em>If the Golden Deer were chosen, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Did you figure out any new information?</p><p>
  <em>You shake your head.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>That sucks. Either way, it’s time to get back to the monastery. I bet people are getting worried.</p><p>
  <em>Regardless of the house leader that accompanied You on this mission, You start the journey back to the monastery. Seraphine appears beside You as You walk.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>I’m sure we’ll find out more soon… We won’t let her get away with what she’s done, and when we see her, we’ll make sure she gives us some answers.</p><p>
  <em>You agree as Seraphine vanishes. You have a lot to consider now. The note in your pocket feels like lead, and You wonder what You could do with it. However, that is a topic for another day, as You need to focus on getting back to the monastery without encountering more Demonic Beasts first… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOOOO SPOILER TIME</p><p>I've been really excited for this paralogue for a while, and I'm so happy to finally have it out there. Shoutouts to Seraphine for being more active in the plot than Sothis. I love her very much. </p><p>I don't have much to say about this aside from woop woop spoilers. I did start a Digimon short story series, so I guess that's something??? Whether you check it out or not is your choice. </p><p>Anyways, that's it from me. I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hidden Power (Florence x William)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Florence and William set off to find the origin of Florence's Crest.</p><p>(Note: This paralogue can only be unlocked after clearing Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You see Florence and William talking to each other in the entrance hall of the monastery. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, You watch them from afar.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Hey, William. Can I ask you something?</p><p><b>William: </b>Sure. What is it?</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Well… You didn’t always know about your Crest. That much I’m sure of.</p><p><b>William: </b>Yeah. As we learned recently, you didn’t know for a long time either.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I think I want to go out there and figure out the truth.</p><p><b>William: </b>Are you sure?</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Yes. Right now, Professor Wessin and I have a theory, but it isn’t much more than that. I want official confirmation on where my Crest comes from, and I figure the only way to do that is to actually get out there and do some good old-fashioned investigating.</p><p><b>William: </b>And you want me to come along since I once had to do the same… Is that it?</p><p><b>Florence: </b>You got it.</p><p><b>William: </b>Hm… I don’t know if that will be allowed.</p><p>
  <em>You walk past them, and Florence smiles.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Hey there, Professor! Did you happen to hear what we were talking about?</p><p>
  <em>You nod.</em>
</p><p><b>William: </b>What do you say? I feel like we’d be allowed to head out of the monastery to look around if you came with us.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Please say yes… We’re good kids. We can handle this. Chances are it won’t be violent at all.</p><p>
  <em>You think about it for a moment before nodding.</em>
</p><p><b>William: </b>Awesome. Thanks for this, Professor.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Do you think anyone else will want to come along?</p><p><b>William: </b>Maybe the rest of the professor’s class for the month…</p><p>
  <em>You agree and tell them You are going to fetch your students.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Perfect. We’ll wait here for you.</p><p><b>William: </b>We’re probably going to be heading to Lamine territory. After all, that’s the only place where this Crest is found.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Lamine territory… As of now, the general theory about my Crest is that I got it from someone who was born without a Crest and then cast out of the house.</p><p><b>William: </b>That wouldn’t surprise me given how unkind the territory is to people without Crests.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I hope we don’t run into any trouble because I have a Crest.</p><p><b>William: </b>Only time will tell how it unfolds…</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, You stand in Lamine territory with Florence and William. The rest of your students for the month are nearby.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>This should be the place…</p><p><b>William: </b>House Lamine is known for boosting its Crest bearers greatly while treating those who don’t have Crests horribly… It’s a dreadful cycle.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>My mother probably had the Crest… I can’t imagine her life here was pleasant.</p><p><b>William: </b>Hold on… Do you hear that?</p><p>
  <em>You glance around before seeing a soldier bearing the Crest of Lamine on his armor appear from the trees.</em>
</p><p><b>Soldier: </b>You carry weapons… You must be enemies!</p><p><b>Florence: </b>There’s been a misunderstanding.</p><p><b>William: </b>We aren’t--</p><p>
  <em>The soldier runs back off into the trees.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>There probably won’t be a fight… Great. It’s looking like that won’t hold up for much longer.</p><p><b>William: </b>Should we go back?</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I want to learn more, but as of now, it’s looking like we don’t have any other options. I don’t want this to turn into a large tussle.</p><p><b>William: </b>Me neither… That would cause more problems than it would solve.</p><p>
  <em>Seraphine appears beside You.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>I don’t think you’ll have any options but to fight. Listen… There’s a lot of stirring in the nearby area. I feel like the soldiers made the decision for you.</p><p>
  <em>You notice that Seraphine is right. There are many shadows darting in and out of the trees nearby, and You can hear footfall in all directions.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I don’t think we’ll be able to get away…</p><p><b>William: </b>If that’s the case, what should we do?</p><p>
  <em>You say that You have no choice but to stand strong and fight.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I think the professor is right…</p><p><b>William: </b>I don’t like how this is going to turn out, but we don’t have many options.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Well, if that’s how it has to be, we’ll deal with it.</p><p><b>William: </b>Just give the word, Professor.</p><p>
  <em>You nod and tell the students that it is time to fight back.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>We’re on it.</p><p><b>William: </b>They’re going to regret messing with us!</p><p>
  <em>You scan the battlefield. There are many soldiers scattered throughout the trees. They’re hard to access and see due to how heavily forested the area is. You try to figure out how many of them there are, but You find that you cannot do so easily. You still rally your students to fight back, not seeing any options to escape. Soon enough, a feminine voice cuts through the trees, catching You off guard as You try to figure out which direction it is coming from.</em>
</p><p><b>Felice: </b>Who goes there?! Show yourselves!</p><p><b>William: </b>We aren’t here to fight you. We simply wish to investigate the origins of a Crest.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>We can work this out peacefully. Tell us… Who are you?</p><p><b>Felice: </b>You clearly aren’t from around here… I am the lady of House Lamine.</p><p><b>William: </b>Lady Felice… I believe that’s what her name is.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Do you… Do you know anything of a woman named Martha?</p><p><b>Felice: </b>Martha… That red hair… You look just like her… And you said you had a Crest?</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I-I… I do…</p><p><b>Felice: </b>Soldiers! Bring me that girl!</p><p><b>William: </b>How are you connected to this woman named Martha?!</p><p><b>Felice: </b>She was once my sister… But no longer. Those without Crests do not deserve to live within House Lamine.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>It seems like we’ve figured out what happened to my mother… She was cast out of the house for not having a Crest, just like we thought…</p><p><b>Felice: </b>She knew too many secrets. There was no other choice but for her to…</p><p><b>William: </b>But for what? Finish the sentence already!</p><p><b>Felice: </b>I grow tired of this chatter. Let’s get this over with.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I guess the answer won’t come so easily…</p><p><b>William: </b>We can figure it out later on. For now, let’s focus on getting out of here!</p><p>
  <em>The battle begins properly. Your students fight with hopes of breaking through the enemy lines. You eventually begin to get closer to Felice herself, hoping that the battle will end when she is finally defeated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Felice, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Felice: </b>You seem to be their commander… You have made a mistake by coming here. Get ouf of my territory or suffer the consequences!</p><p>
  <em>If Florence initiates combat with Felice, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>What do you know about my mother? Answer me already!</p><p><b>Felice: </b>Martha was born without a Crest. She did not deserve to be part of House Lamine.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>She’s dead now. Did you know that?</p><p><b>Felice: </b>Of course I did! But that’s enough talking. If you won’t come of your own free will, I will take you by force!</p><p>
  <em>If William initiates combat with Felice, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>William: </b>You’ve done horrible things to the people who don’t have Crests.</p><p><b>Felice: </b>They are the glue that binds our society. If people don’t have them, too bad.</p><p><b>William: </b>What a disgusting mentality… I don’t understand how you can live with yourself.</p><p><b>Felice: </b>You’ll never get the answer either… Let’s end this!</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with Felice, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Felice: </b>You have come somewhere you should not have. What happens next is your fault!</p><p>
  <em>When Felice is defeated, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Felice: </b>Pathetic children… You should not have been able to…</p><p>
  <em>After the battle comes to a close, You stand with Florence and William in front of Felice.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I want a proper answer. What happened to my mother? What happened to Martha Eaton? Though… You probably know her as Martha Lamine, don’t you?</p><p><b>Felice: </b>The Crestless have no place in noble society. She didn’t have a place in our house.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>She’s dead now… Were you aware of that?</p><p><b>Felice: </b>…</p><p><b>Florence: </b>You had something to do with it, didn’t you? Why else would she have died under such suspicious circumstances? I bet it was an assassin sent by your house to take her out.</p><p><b>Felice: </b>That is none of your concern… You have a Crest where she did not. You could have a place in House Lamine as a noblewoman. Those with the Crest of Lamine deserve such privileges.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>If being involved with noble life means being as rotten as you are… I think I’ll pass.</p><p><b>Felice: </b>What?!</p><p><b>Florence: </b>You were involved with the assassination that took the life of your own sister. She was your flesh and blood, and you tossed her out like she was nothing. You had her killed because she didn’t fit a useful role to your family. Even if it was not your doing, you sat by and passively let it happen. That is something only a monster would do, and I pray that the goddess delivers judgement upon you one day.</p><p><b>William: </b>The Church of Seiros will know that you attacked us today.</p><p><b>Felice: </b>The Church of Seiros…? Are you with the Church of Seiros?</p><p><b>William: </b>We are students of the Officers Academy. Our affiliation is unmistakable.</p><p><b>Felice: </b>I… I must deeply apologize for my actions on this day. I thought you were trespassers who ventured into my territory with intentions of hurting my people.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>That’s…</p><p><b>Felice: </b>I will send a personal apology to Lady Aisa for the issues that have been caused today. I could not say sorry enough in this lifetime.</p><p><b>William: </b>We appreciate such… So long as you promise not to do it again, we will leave it be until the higher-ups find out about it.</p><p><b>Felice: </b>Thank you… I bid you farewell. May the goddess bless your souls.</p><p>
  <em>You watch as Felice walks away.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>What a sad woman… She backed off because she knew the church would destroy her… Not so high and mighty when you’re up against the Church of Seiros, huh?</p><p><b>William: </b>You aren’t going to go after her?</p><p><b>Florence: </b>She’s not worth my time… I’m sure she’ll see karmic retribution for her actions soon enough.</p><p><b>William: </b>That’s mature of you to say.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I feel like the church would probably get on me for killing her at this point anyways.</p><p><b>William: </b>You could point out that she was potentially involved with the death of your mother. That has to mean something, right?</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I don’t have any evidence, so what would it all be worth? I don’t think it would really amount too much at the end of the day.</p><p><b>William: </b>I suppose that’s true…</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Besides… I found out where my Crest came from. My mother was Lady Felice’s sister, and she was tossed aside for not having a Crest. She was a carrier for it until it manifested in me a generation later. My mother disappeared years ago, and it was probably because of an assassin sent by House Lamine.</p><p><b>William: </b>They might want to silence any witnesses that could reveal secrets about their house.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I suspect my mother suffered from poor treatment while she was there, so she left. I can’t exactly blame her for that.</p><p><b>William: </b>She was either thrown out or left on her own…</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Then, everybody realized they made a mistake by letting her get away.</p><p><b>William: </b>After that… We both know how it ended.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Yeah… I feel awful for her. Imagine being in that position.</p><p><b>William: </b>I’m sure that she cared about you up to the end…</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Yeah… Let’s get back to the monastery now. Lady Aisa will need to hear about what happened today.</p><p><b>William: </b>You’re right.</p><p>
  <em>You start to head back to the monastery. Seraphine briefly appears beside You.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>Poor kid… I imagine this is a lot to go through all at once…</p><p>
  <em>You nod your agreement before Seraphine disappears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When You get back to the monastery, You stand in the entrance hall with Florence and William just like You did before You set out on this mission in the first place.</em>
</p><p><b>William: </b>So… What are you going to do now?</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Well… I’m not going to lie, I was wondering what my Crest could lead me to when I found out about it.</p><p><b>William: </b>Oh?</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Think about it. I have a Crest, which is basically a ticket to living a perfect life forever. I would have all the money I could ever need, and I could support my family with it.</p><p><b>William: </b>That is true…</p><p><b>Florence: </b>But after all of that… I think I would rather we struggle and make our own place in this world than deal with that. I wouldn’t want to drag them into that sort of world anyways. They would all feel the pain of not having the same hereditary gift that I do, and I don’t want to voluntarily bring them into agony like that.</p><p><b>William: </b>I understand that completely.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>How were you able to do it? You jumped right into noble society without any issues.</p><p><b>William: </b>The house that I came from was nowhere near as corrupt as House Lamine. Without those underlying fundamental issues, it was easier to find a home there.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I guess that does play a big part in it.</p><p><b>William: </b>Don’t feel pressured to go into that life just because I was able to. You have a right to make your own path if you feel like being a noble wouldn’t suit you.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Thanks for saying so, William.</p><p><b>William: </b>However, I will say this… If you ever change your mind and decide that you do want to rise in station, I would be happy to aid you.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>You would really go so far for me?</p><p><b>William: </b>Of course. We’re friends, and that’s what friends do.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>They also follow you to territories full of corrupt noblewomen who want to kidnap you for your Crest.</p><p><b>William: </b>I don’t think that’s on the typical requirements list, but I’m still happy to have been able to help.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>I don’t know where my Crest is going to take me, but I think I’m going to let things keep on as they have been for now. It’ll minimize the chaos and all that.</p><p><b>William: </b>That’s probably for the best.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Besides, I don’t have to make any huge choices now. I’ve got a whole future ahead of me to make large decisions like this.</p><p><b>William: </b>That’s the spirit!</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Thanks to you both for coming along with me though. I really do appreciate it.</p><p>
  <em>You tell her that it was no issue.</em>
</p><p><b>William: </b>No problem.</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Well, I’m going to go crash. I need to rest after all that.</p><p><b>William: </b>I understand that.</p><p>
  <em>You say that You should probably go and report what happened to Aisa as well.</em>
</p><p><b>Florence: </b>Perfect. In that case, I’ll see you later.</p><p><b>William: </b>As to you, Florence.</p><p>
  <em>You head off to meet with Aisa, your mind swirling with thoughts about the events of the day. You do not know what the future will bring regarding the Lamine incident, though You hope to never face an issue of this nature again. However, only time will be able to tell if that is the case… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Paralogues are here and ready to roll! Hell yeah! </p><p>In total, there are going to be twenty-six of them. There will be ten in this book since they'll be the ten from part one included in the original story. There will be eleven paralogues in the part two book that will start after we hit time skip. The other five will be related to the Ashen Wolves. Three of those will be before time skip while the other two will be afterwards. </p><p>I'm so happy to finally be working on paralogues. They're a nice break from the torrent of supports I've been toying with for ages now, and they've got nice little bits of character development. </p><p>Speaking of character development, I didn't think I would like the interactions between this two as much as I do. Damn. </p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Isolated Community (Tuncay x Herwig)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tuncay goes back to their home village for supplies, and Herwig decides to come along.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You walk into the marketplace and see Tuncay standing near the blacksmith’s stand.</em>
</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>All out of supplies… Damn. The next shipment won’t be coming in for a while, so I guess I’m going to have to hold off on finishing that batch of weapons. Ugh, how frustrating…</p><p>
  <em>Herwig walks up to Tuncay with a small frown.</em>
</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>You seem upset, Tuncay… Is something the matter?</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>They’ve run out of supplies for making weapons… You know what? I don’t want to wait around here restlessly for them to get more stuff. I’m going to do something about it.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>And what is it exactly that you plan to do?</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I’m going to find more materials. Luckily, I know just the place to search if I want to find some.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>What place is this? You had better not be running into any location that’s known to be dangerous.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Of course not. I’m just thinking that my home might be able to help us out. The people of my village are great with making weapons. I bet they’ve got a little something to spare for me until we catch up on supplies here.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>You’re going to go back home? I suppose that would be a rather easy way to get our hands on new supplies sooner rather than later…</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Plus, it’s been a while since I’ve been able to talk to my folks. It would be nice to see them again.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Where do you live, Tuncay?</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>It’s a small village you won’t find on any maps. For the most part, it’s been forgotten by the rest of the world.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Alright, now I have to see this. Would it be alright with you if I came along?</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I don’t see why not… Professor! Hey!</p><p>
  <em>You turn to look at them upon being addressed.</em>
</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>We’re heading back to Tuncay’s village to gather a few extra supplies for forging weapons. Would you like to come along?</p><p>
  <em>You nod.</em>
</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Thank you, Professor. If anyone else wants to come along, you can tell them it would be great if they joined us.</p><p>
  <em>You say that You will go and speak with the rest of your class for the month to see if they would like to come along.</em>
</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Alright. We’ll get ready as well. Meet us at the front gate of the monastery when you’re ready.</p><p>
  <em>You nod and watch them walk away as Seraphine appears.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>A hidden village that barely anybody has heard of, huh…? That sure does sound like something special. Imagine the possibilities… Anyways, we should be getting ready, yes? I don’t want them to leave without us. I want to see what happens there.</p><p>
  <em>You say that You feel the same before leaving the marketplace to go and speak with your students to invite them along. You wind up bringing your weapons along just in case something bad happens, and You tell everyone else to do the same as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, You are walking with Herwig and Tuncay through the woods of the Adrestian Empire.</em>
</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Are we getting closer?</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>We should be. I know the way like the back of my hand.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>It’s incredible… I grew up in this territory, and I had no idea that this area even existed.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Not many people are aware of it. As far as I’m aware, it even flew under the radar of the emperor.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Impressive…</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Hold on. Did you hear that?</p><p>
  <em>The sound of a stick cracking echoes throughout the area.</em>
</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>There it is again!</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Something is wrong…</p><p>
  <em>Seraphine appears beside You.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>Look! Black armor, distorted Crest symbol… Malice patrols. I don’t know how we managed to get all this way without being spotted by them, but we can’t get away now. I guess all we can do now is show them what we’re made of.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>I doubt they’re friendly… We should be ready for the coming fight.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I’m already on it.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>I doubt that we’re going to be getting out of this without a few scrapes… Good thing we can handle it.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I won’t let them get to my home. Granted, the people there would probably give them a beatdown, but it’s a risk I would rather not take.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>They must be incredibly powerful.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>You wouldn’t believe how strong everyone there is. That aside, let’s get ready to fight. They can’t escape now!</p><p>
  <em>The battle begins soon after. You are fighting in a heavily forested area surrounded by trees. The trees are so heavy that they start to blend together, and You cannot see very far in any direction. You try your best to keep your eyes on the road ahead despite this minor complication. Your group fights with a strength You have seen before, but it still catches You by surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, You reach the leader of the enemy forces, a man by the name of Ark. He had been hiding in the dense trees up to this point, making it difficult to see him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Ark, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Ark: </b>I don’t know who you are or why you’re out here, but you won’t be walking away from this!</p><p>
  <em>If Tuncay initiates combat with Ark, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>What are you doing out here?</p><p><b>Ark: </b>I was told to survey the area… I didn’t expect to find something this interesting. You’re from the group we’ve been told to get rid of.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>You don’t even know what’s nearby… I shouldn’t be surprised.</p><p><b>Ark: </b>What are you on about?</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Oh, nothing… You’re going to pay for venturing into this part of the Empire!</p><p>
  <em>If Herwig initiates combat with Ark, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Malice… Of course. I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re everywhere.</p><p><b>Ark: </b>Malice lives in the places where nobody dares to show their faces.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>That much is true… But it won’t be true for much longer!</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with Ark, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Ark: </b>You’ve chosen the wrong group to mess with!</p><p>
  <em>When Ark is defeated, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Ark: </b>Ugh… Little pests… Malice will… Get you for this…</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Herwig and Tuncay in the woods once again.</em>
</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>What a headache…</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>I hope nobody from your village was harmed.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Only one way to find out. Follow me.</p><p>
  <em>You follow Tuncay deeper into the forest. The trees soon widen out to show a village hiding in a clearing. You see many people walking and talking, and the area seems alive with activity in comparison to the rest of the surrounding space.</em>
</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>It seems alright… People wouldn’t be this chipper if something bad had just happened. </p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Wow… There are so many people here, and they seem so happy. Nobody knew this place existed, but it’s a source of such joy.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Most people who come here don’t mean to do so. It’s more of a happy accident than something they do intentionally. After all, they can’t come here on purpose if they didn’t know it existed in the first place.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>That’s true. It must be entirely self-sustaining, given how isolated it is from the rest of the world.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>It is, as a matter of fact. If we can find my parents, they should be able to give us the supplies that we need for the next few weeks. This way.</p><p>
  <em>Seraphine appears as You follow Tuncay.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>What a lively place… In a way, it puts the monastery to shame. I never thought I would say that. Let’s follow Tuncay and see what they’re going to get into. I find myself growing more curious at the prospect of exploring this place.</p><p>
  <em>You nod your agreement. You come to a small building with a smaller hut attached to the side. The door to the hut is wide open, and You can see three people inside.</em>
</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Ebevybir! Ebeviki! Ayberk!</p><p>
  <em>You watch as the three people walk out of the building. They all seem to be similar to Tuncay in ways You cannot quite describe, but they are different at the same time.</em>
</p><p><b>Adil: </b>Tuncay! What are you doing back here?</p><p><b>Umut: </b>It’s good to see you!</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Ebevybir, Ebeviki, Ayberk… Meet my professors from the Officers Academy. Professor Hurting von Wessin and--</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Herwig von Wessin. It’s nice to meet you.</p><p>
  <em>You introduce yourself to the trio as well.</em>
</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>This is my Ebevybir, Adil. That’s my Ebeviki, Umut. As for the little one--</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>I’m Ayberk!</p><p><b>Adil: </b>What brings you home at a time like this, Tuncay?</p><p><b>Umut: </b>We would have expected you to be at the monastery for another few months.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>They ran out of forging supplies. If I was going to get some other stuff to make weapons with, I figured I would come here.</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>You and your weapons, Tuncay… You love them more than you love people.</p><p><b>Adil: </b>That’s not true. They love us.</p><p><b>Umut: </b>But they also love sharp things.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I got away from the monastery for a while to say hello to you. You should be happy. I know I am.</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>How long are you going to be staying for?</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Not long. I’ll have to get back soon.</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>Damn it! That sucks!</p><p><b>Adil: </b>We’re happy to see you back here, Tuncay, even if it’s just for a while.</p><p><b>Umut: </b>Now, I’ll go and grab you those supplies you need. Could I have some help?</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>Of course, Ebeviki.</p><p>
  <em>Umut exits with Adil and Ayberk, leaving You alone with Tuncay and Herwig.</em>
</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>The people here don’t seem to care much about societal standing.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Nope. Nobles never did much for us, so we don’t do anything for them. We’re fine with how it is anyways. There’s no complaining here.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>It truly is impressive… It’s unheard of on this continent to have a stable society without nobles being there to supervise, but this… It perhaps frames that idea in a different light.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Anybody who says that is really full of it. Of course society can exist without nobles. They cause so many problems. We solved them all by making our own village that’s self-sustaining as can be.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>It’s amazing… There’s no injustice or inequality to be seen.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>The biggest problems you’ll find around here are making sure local wildlife don’t eat our crops or making sure we have enough scrap metal to make weapons.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>I’m impressed. I didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Feel free to look around for a while and talk to people while I’m waiting on my parents. They shouldn’t be too much longer.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>I’ll have to do just that.</p><p>
  <em>Herwig walks away as Seraphine appears.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>They seem so at home here… It’s lovely… I would love to return to this place when we aren’t quite so tight on time to learn more about the people who live here.</p><p>
  <em>You nod your agreement. Seraphine vanishes as Tuncay focuses their attention to You.</em>
</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>What do you think of this place, Professor?</p><p>
  <em>You say that You feel the same way that Tuncay does.</em>
</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I figured you would say that. It’s a lovely place… Who knows? Maybe you’ll find yourself making a home of this place one day. You’d fit right in. It’s all about casual conversation and living away from society. It’s great.</p><p>
  <em>You don’t get the chance to respond, as Adil, Umut, and Ayberk return to view soon after.</em>
</p><p><b>Adil: </b>Here you go, Tuncay.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Thanks, Ebevybir.</p><p><b>Umut: </b>Are you heading out now?</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I’m afraid I should be.</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>Damn.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I should have a few minutes to talk though. Feel free to go on without me, Professor. I’ll catch up shortly.</p><p>
  <em>You nod and walk away. If the Black Eagles were the house You sided with this month, Chris was deployed in the battle, and Chris and Tuncay have a C support, the following dialogue plays out. If not, the dialogue will skip ahead to a later point.</em>
</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Oh, there you are, Tuncay. I was wondering where you had gotten off to. A few people have asked me about you.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Hey, Chess. You sure did come at a nice time. I was just about to say bye to my folks.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>This is your family?</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>You got it.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Um… It’s nice to meet you. I’m Chris von Faixnoye.</p><p><b>Adil: </b>Faixnoye?</p><p><b>Umut: </b>As in…?</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Oh, um… Yes. The emperor is my father.</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>Ugh…</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Quit rolling your eyes. She’s nothing like him. In fact, I would say that she’s actually got more common sense than most nobles nowadays.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>You don’t need to be formal with me at all either. I don’t care much for stuffy titles.</p><p><b>Adil: </b>You really are different.</p><p><b>Umut: </b>Tuncay mentioned you in one of their letters home.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Really…? I’m honored that they would ever bring me up.</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>The way they talk about you, I thought you would be in love or something.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Ayberk, it isn’t like that!</p><p><b>Chris: </b>We’re just friends. Promise.</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>They said all this stuff about dedication, loyalty, and--</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>That’s enough, you little punk.</p><p><b>Adil: </b>As you can clearly see, Ayberk is more than a handful.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>I think it’s sweet how well you all get along. I’d love to come back when we aren’t quite so pressed for time to see you all once again… Y-You know, if that would be okay. I don’t want to force myself into your home or anything like that. I really wouldn’t be a great guest if I did that. Who would want somebody like that leading them? O-Okay, I’m just going to shut up now…</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Don’t worry about it. Nobody here is judgemental like that.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>This really is different from what I’m used to.</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>Out of curiosity, what do you think of the emperor?</p><p><b>Umut: </b>Oh, goddess…</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Tuncay, should I answer in a political fashion or an honest fashion?</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>We all want to cut off the emperor’s head around here, so take that into consideration.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Oh, I’m already liking this place a lot! …I mean… Uh… My father is… Not pleasant. That’s a nice way to say that, right?</p><p><b>Adil: </b>We get the idea. I like her. Maybe we could get her away from the emperor and--</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Don’t get any ideas, for the love of the goddess. She can’t fix the Empire enough for us to come out of hiding if she’s stuck here.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Staying here would be lovely though…</p><p><b>Umut: </b>Come back and visit one day.</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>You too, Tuncay!</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Alright, alright… I will. I should be heading out now, but it was nice to see you all. I’ll be back one day.</p><p><b>Adil: </b>Goodbye!</p><p><b>Umut: </b>Stay safe out there!</p><p><b>Ayberk: </b>Bring back a cool weapon next time!</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I will!</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Your family is amazing…</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I figured you would like them.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>...You talk about me in your letters to them?</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>A noble with common sense? Ha! Nobody here has ever dreamed of something like that.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>They seem like charming people.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I’ll be sure to bring you back after the school year is over. How does that sound, Chess?</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Sounds like a plan to me. I’ll be looking forward to it until then.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Now, let’s go meet up with the others. We don’t want to leave them hanging for too long.</p><p><b>Chris: </b>Of course.</p><p>
  <em>The dialogue will converge here regardless of if Chris was deployed during the map. You stand with Tuncay and Herwig outside of the village ready to head back to the monastery when the following conversation begins.</em>
</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Alright… Let’s get going.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>You know, I don’t think I’ll ever change my feelings about your home, Tuncay.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>It is pretty great, huh?</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>There’s no inequality there to speak of. It’s incredible.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>I wish the rest of the world could be like that. Venturing out of that space really does change your perspective.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Understandably so… You know, I don’t want it to just be your home that’s like that.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>Oh? Explain.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Let’s make the rest of the world understand that mindset. I believe that we can do it together.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>You know what? I agree. If the rest of the world is going to be awful, then we’ll just have to change it.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>Your home has crafted a society where nobles are no longer necessary, and as such, they can’t be boosted up by their bloodlines. That’s an important first step to take.</p><p><b>Tuncay: </b>The first step is always the most important one… So as soon as we get the chance to, let’s take that step.</p><p><b>Herwig: </b>I would be honored to do that by your side.</p><p>
  <em>You begin your journey back to the monastery, thinking about what they have said. You long to create the same world that they are imagining, and You decide silently to walk alongside them in crafting such a place regardless of where the road takes You… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's another paralogue in the bag!</p><p>I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to include the extra conversation between Chris and Tuncay's family, but in the end, my own self-indulgence won out. I can guarantee that I wouldn't have included that if not for the fact that I did an RP with Tuncay's creator (love ya Statt) back in October that had them taking Chris to meet their family after the time skip. To this day, it's one of my favorite little tidbits the Alternative contribution community has given me, and I had to reference it here. I wasn't sure if Tuncay's family would be coming back after time skip, so I decided to throw that in now. I hope it didn't feel too out of place. I know I had a blast writing Adil, Umut, and Ayberk. </p><p>Little author's note about Tuncay's village: they have unique names for what everybody else in Fódlan calls mother or father. Ebevyvir is "father" in their dialect while Ebeviki is "mother". I figured I would drop that little fact in for those who didn't catch onto it while reading the chapter. </p><p>Also I still love Tuncay a lot like god damn they're amazing</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Lost Relation (Magnolia x Novalee)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnolia receives a letter from her mother and decides to investigate, bringing Novalee along with her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You are standing in the entrance hall when You hear footsteps nearby. You look around for a moment before realizing it is Magnolia. She appears to be in a rush. Before You have the chance to ask her about it, Novalee walks out from behind a pillar.</em>
</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>You sure are in a hurry.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Novalee, I didn’t even see you there!</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>It’s alright. Is something on your mind? You’re moving rather quickly.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Ah, it’s just… I got my first letter from my mom in years. We haven’t spoken much since I was named heir to the throne a while back, and I finally got a letter from her. She told me where she’s living now in case I wanted to visit, so I’m going to check it out.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>Wow… That sure is a jump after not seeing or talking to her for years.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I know, but… I need to do this. It’s been too long since I’ve seen her, and I want to talk to her again.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>Are you sure that’s a good idea now? Classes will be continuing tomorrow, and--</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I have to find a way to take care of it sooner or later, and… I guess I’m a bit eager.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I understand… At least allow me to accompany you for the journey.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I suppose it wouldn’t hurt… Let’s get going.</p><p>
  <em>You show yourself and call out Magnolia’s name as she starts to walk away.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Oh, Professor! You scared me there!</p><p>
  <em>You tell her that You heard what she was talking about with Novalee.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>That’s good. That way, you can tell everyone where I’ve gone.</p><p>
  <em>You say that You wish to come with her.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Are you sure?</p><p>
  <em>You nod.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Well, I suppose I can’t stop you. I want to leave as soon as possible if that’s alright.</p><p>
  <em>You tell her that You understand.</em>
</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>Without further ado, let’s get going.</p><p>
  <em>You say that You wish to ask the other students in your class for the month if they wish to come along.</em>
</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>Alright. We’ll leave as soon as you take care of that.</p><p>
  <em>You leave to speak with your other students for the month.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, You find yourself walking through Faerghus as You head towards the small town where Magnolia’s mother lives.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>She shouldn’t be too far away from here…</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I wonder why you never got her letters all these years…</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Well… My mother is half Albinean. I highly doubt the royal court liked her much, and after I was declared as the heir to the throne, she was practically thrown out of the palace.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>How awful…</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>It’s been years since I last saw her… Not since I was twelve, as a matter of fact. Her letters were likely intercepted by members of the court when I was in Fhirdiad, but now that I’m at the Officers Academy… Well, that changes things, to say the least. She was finally able to tell me about how life has been all these years, and she told me where she lives if I wanted to visit.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>She likely knew her letters were being intercepted then.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>It wouldn’t surprise me.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>...You know, I haven’t heard many great things about your father, but… Your mother sounds incredibly kind.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Oh, she is. She was the primary parental figure in my life since I never knew my father. I don’t know where I would be without her, even if we haven’t talked in ages. Her having to leave the castle was… It wasn’t easy for me when it first happened, but now we can reconcile again.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>You’re lucky for being able to reach out to your mother like this…</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>What makes you say that?</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I… My mother passed away when I was young. I suppose I wish it was easy to see her again… Granted, it wasn’t exactly easy for you to come into contact with your mother again after all this time, but… You know what I mean.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I do… I apologize for your loss.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>You don’t need to show sympathy for me. It was a long time ago. I have moved on.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>If you insist…</p><p>
  <em>You see a large crowd standing ahead of your traveling party.</em>
</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>What’s up there…?</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>It must be a big deal with how large that crowd is.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>Wait… Those soldiers are all wearing black.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>They must be from Malice… What do we do, Professor?</p><p>
  <em>You say that You are going to watch them for now and see how they respond.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Understood…</p><p>
  <em>The commander of the Malice forces shows himself. His name is Harold.</em>
</p><p><b>Harold: </b>You! Who are you?!</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>We are students of the Offic--</p><p><b>Harold: </b>Garreg Mach brats… Wipe them out! We have orders from the top to get rid of anyone who’s been causing problems!</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>It seems as if watching is no longer an option…</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>We’ll have to fight them off…</p><p>
  <em>You confirm such.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>In that case… Let’s get to it!</p><p>
  <em>You survey the battlefield and notice that it is a rather open snowy area. The terrain will likely hamper the movement of some of your fighters, as much as You hate to admit it. Harold stands at the far side of the field.</em>
</p><p><b>Harold: </b>You have brought this on yourselves!</p><p>
  <em>The battle begins, and your students fight through the Malice soldiers to the best of their ability. You take care of each fighter that appears in your way, working your way up to Harold eventually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Harold, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Harold: </b>You led your forces here, and that was your mistake. You should have stayed in your lane and out of our affairs. Now, you will pay for crossing the line. Just remember that you brought this on yourself and the rest of your army!</p><p>
  <em>If Magnolia initiates combat with Harold, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Harold: </b>You look familiar… You’re the princess of Faerghus, aren’t you?</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I am. Why are you hurting my people this way?</p><p><b>Harold: </b>Faerghus is a terrible nation that has stood for long enough. It’s time for it to fall!</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I will not attempt to excuse the actions of the past, but I will stop you for the people who deserve to live now!</p><p>
  <em>If Novalee initiates combat with Harold, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>You came close to attacking a village full of innocent people… I don’t know how you can sleep at night knowing you have participated in horrible acts such as that.</p><p><b>Harold: </b>My conscience is none of your concern. You got in my way, and this is the punishment you must face for such brash actions.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I’m the brash one? Clearly you don’t know the definition of the word… It matters not. If you’re going to attack innocent people, I will be the one to step up and defend them. Get out of my way or else.</p><p><b>Harold: </b>Or else? Big talk coming from a child!</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>You have sealed your fate. Spare me the needless chatter. Allow me to end this quickly. </p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with Harold, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Harold: </b>You wandered into the wrong territory. Perhaps it would have been best if all the good little kids stayed at home.</p><p>
  <em>When Harold is defeated, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Harold: </b>U-Ugh… M-Marcus… I have… Failed you…</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Magnolia and Novalee.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I’m glad that’s over…</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I feel the same.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Now, I want to get in there and see how my mother is doing.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>Understandable.</p><p>
  <em>Magnolia heads into a nearby village, and You follow her alongside Novalee. Eventually, Magnolia stops in front of a small house on the border of town.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>She said that she lived on the far side of the village… This must be the place.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>Are you going to knock?</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I have to sooner or later…</p><p>
  <em>Magnolia knocks, and You wait for someone to answer the door. A few seconds later, You hear footsteps on the other side of the door, and a woman appears before You. She has black hair and doesn’t look much like Magnolia, but You already know exactly who she is despite this.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Mom…!</p><p><b>Danica: </b>Magnolia… I didn’t think you would actually come…!</p><p>
  <em>Magnolia and Danica embrace.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Did you really think I could stay away? I finally got one of your letters, and it told me exactly where you were! I had to come and find you again after all these years!</p><p><b>Danica: </b>I missed you, my little flower…</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I missed you too…</p><p>
  <em>Magnolia and Danica continue to hug, and You find yourself smiling. Their relationship is incredibly sweet, and You hope that they can continue to grow closer in the future.</em>
</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>How amazing to see…</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Oh, Mom! I almost forgot to introduce you! This is Novalee. She’s my classmate at the Officers Academy.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>It’s nice to meet you.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>And this is my professor.</p><p>
  <em>You introduce yourself and bow your head to Danica.</em>
</p><p><b>Danica: </b>It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Danica Václav.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I’m so glad that we were finally able to see each other again. It’s been way too long since we last had the chance to talk.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>Not since before you were named heir to Faerghus…</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>So… How’s your life out here? You seem to be enjoying it.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>I am, as a matter of fact… Magnolia, you have a family here.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>A family?</p><p><b>Danica: </b>Yes… I’ve settled down with a man, and he had two daughters, so you have two stepsiblings. You also have a younger half brother.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Wow… I can’t believe all of this happened while I was in the capital. I’ve missed out on so much.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>There was no way for you to be here, and that’s alright… I’m proud of the young woman you have become.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>That’s an honor to hear coming from you, Mom.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>I’m glad my word means so much to you, my little flower.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Now that I know where this place is, I might have to come by more often. It would be criminal to just leave behind my family here forever.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>How long will you be staying?</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Not long… I’m expected back at the Officers Academy, and I don’t think I’ll be able to drop everything just to meet the rest of the family.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>They aren’t here anyways… They’re traveling to a nearby town to sell your stepfather’s wares.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Why didn’t you go with them?</p><p><b>Danica: </b>I suppose part of me was hoping that you would come by… I’m glad I trusted my instincts.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Same here. It would have been really disheartening to come all the way here only for you to be gone.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>I’m glad to have met your friend and professor as well.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>It was a pleasure to meet you.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>The pleasure is mine.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>...Hey, Novalee… Your mom passed away years ago, right? You mentioned that earlier.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I suppose I did…</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Well, what if I did something to help you with not having a mother?</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>What?</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I know it’s not the same as being related to them by blood, but… Found families are families too, right?</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I don’t understand…</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I’m saying that we could be honorary sisters!</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I… I don’t know what to say…</p><p><b>Danica: </b>You seem like a lovely young woman. Magnolia must trust you a great deal to bring you along to come and see me.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>You do have a point there…</p><p><b>Danica: </b>If Magnolia cares for you so much, then… I would be glad to accept you into our little family of misfits… That is, if you would have us as part of your own family, whatever it may be.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I… To be honest, that would be lovely… I haven’t had any real familial connections in years.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Then consider my family your family!</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>Thank you so much, Magnolia…</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>It’s my pleasure.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>I’d love to learn more about you in the future.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I’ll have to plan another visit down here. I don’t want to hold up your routine for too much longer. Besides, I’ll be back. There’s no way I can stay away forever.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>I figured you would say that… As much as I hate to see you go, the knowledge that you’ll be returning comforts me greatly.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I’ll always come back. I’m like a boomerang. You can’t get rid of me.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>I’ll be waiting for that day to come then.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Goodbye, Mom. I’ll be sure to send you a bunch of letters about my life at the monastery!</p><p><b>Danica: </b>I’ll tell you all about our family here.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I can’t wait until I come back. I’m sure they’re amazing.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>They’re going to love you. Wait until they hear about this.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Until we meet again.</p><p><b>Danica: </b>May the goddess bless you, my little flower…</p><p>
  <em>Danica shuts the door, and Magnolia starts to lead You and Novalee away from the house and out of the village.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>That was amazing… It’s been so long since I last saw her. She’s still the same woman that I remembered for all those years, even if a lot has changed while we were apart.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I thought she was great as well.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I agree. Did you have a nice time, Professor? I know the visit was brief, but I still hope that you enjoyed it.</p><p>
  <em>You nod and say it was nice to meet Magnolia’s mother.</em>
</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>I’m glad you had fun. Even if there was a battle on the way, I would say that it was worth it to see her again. I’ll fight through a million Malice invasions to meet her and the rest of our family.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>Our family?</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>Yeah. Our family.</p><p>
  <em>You, Magnolia, and Novalee walk in silence for a brief period of time. The weight of Magnolia’s use of the word ‘our’ seems to hang in the air over Novalee until she breaks the silence a while later.</em>
</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>...Um… Magnolia?</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>What is it?</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I… Uh… Thank you for bringing me along today. I appreciate it.</p><p><b>Magnolia: </b>No problem. Found families are still families, and I’m happy to invite you into mine.</p><p><b>Novalee: </b>I’m glad you would extend the offer in the first place…</p><p>
  <em>You start your journey back to the monastery with a small smile on your face at the tender interactions of the day. You find that You have a newfound appreciation for ‘found families’ as Magnolia puts it. You cannot help but smile as Magnolia and Novalee hold hands the whole way back to the monastery, and You hope that this new relationship between them brings nothing but good fortune well into the future. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This paralogue melted my heart awwww</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Battle on the Border (Karim x Reese)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karim receives a letter about how outside soldiers are terrorizing his lands, and Reese comes along to see the issue solved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You see Karim standing in the dining hall and reading a letter. He seems to be unfocused, concentrating only on the page before him. You are thinking of if You should approach him when Reese beats You to the punch.</em>
</p><p><b>Reese: </b>What are you up to? You sure seem focused.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>I got a letter from home… I might have to go back there.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>Why would you need to do that? Is somebody out there causing trouble?</p><p><b>Karim: </b>A nearby house is leading a few skirmishes on the border of my home territory. My parents are worried for our border villages and want me to come and check it out.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>I can certainly see why that would be important…</p><p><b>Karim: </b>I hope it’s alright for me to go home.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>If it’s really that much of a problem, I can understand your wish to do so, and I will allow it.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>Yes!</p><p><b>Reese: </b>But…</p><p><b>Karim: </b>There’s a but?</p><p><b>Reese: </b>If you are going to do this, you need to take me with you.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>I don’t see why that would hurt.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>It might be best if we brought along a few other classmates of yours too. After all, if this is going to be a battle, they could use some extra experience. Plus, they know what they’re doing and could help us to rout those bandits.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>Sounds like a deal to me.</p><p>
  <em>You approach and ask what they are discussing.</em>
</p><p><b>Reese: </b>We’re going on a mission to Karim’s home territory to rout some bandits. Would you like to come with us?</p><p>
  <em>You nod.</em>
</p><p><b>Karim: </b>Sounds great. I’ll go and get everybody we need. We’ll be out of here in no time!</p><p>
  <em>Karim dashes off to fetch his classmates. Reese yawns.</em>
</p><p><b>Reese: </b>I’m going to go and get us some supplies… I’ll meet you by the front gate soon.</p><p>
  <em>You watch as he walks away before making your way to the front gate of the monastery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, You walk through Faren territory alongside Reese and Karim.</em>
</p><p><b>Karim: </b>Alright. There’s a village near here that was hit hard by an attack. We should go inside and see if they need anything for support. I’m sure the people would appreciate that gesture.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>Go on and lead the way… What do you know about these bandits anyways? You said that they were from another house.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>My parents suspect that it’s a power struggle for some land on the border. They didn’t mention in the letter who the soldiers were sent by. I have to assume they know if they were able to identify them as fighters from another house, but I’m not sure who it could be yet.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>So, there’s no longstanding history of tension here… That’s rather mysterious. What could the circumstances be? I have to wonder…</p><p><b>Karim: </b>I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon enough. I bet we’ll have to face them in battle while we’re out here given the past record.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>And it looks like it’ll be sooner than we thought… Look.</p><p>
  <em>Reese points nearby where there are many soldiers gathering outside the gates of the town mentioned by Karim.</em>
</p><p><b>Karim: </b>Damn it… I hate that you’re right.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>Everybody, ready your weapons. We aren’t going to let them get away with hurting innocent people, you hear?</p><p><b>Karim: </b>We’re going to win this battle… I’m sure of it!</p><p>
  <em>Your troops get ready to defend the village. Unfortunately, the enemy is closer to it than You are, meaning that You will have to hurry if You wish to save everyone in time. If the enemy breaches the village, the map will end in failure.</em>
</p><p><b>Karim: </b>We’re going to have to get over there as quickly as possible. If they reach the village, people are going to get hurt. If we can get rid of them before that happens, then we should be home free.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>Sounds like a deal… Wait. That’s the commander over there… I wonder who it could possibly…? No way… No way.</p><p>
  <em>You look over to see who is commanding this group of forces. It’s a man who looks oddly similar to Reese. He goes by the name of Armadi.</em>
</p><p><b>Reese: </b>That can’t actually be him… But it is…</p><p>
  <em>You wonder what could have him so worked up all of a sudden. You look back and forth between the two men. The resemblance is clear, though Armadi is much older. In the end, You realize that You will not be getting any answers until the battle draws to a close, and You begin to fight alongside the students to end the fight as soon as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat against Armadi, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Armadi: </b>You should not have gotten involved with a conflict that doesn’t pertain to you… I am not responsible for any horrors that befall you because you made that mistake!</p><p>
  <em>If Karim initiates combat against Armadi, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Karim: </b>Why are you attacking my home?</p><p><b>Armadi: </b>You’re the son of this territory… Surely you understand why someone would want to expand their own reach.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>At the expense of others? Never.</p><p><b>Armadi: </b>I suppose that’s your choice then. Show me your worst.</p><p>
  <em>If Reese initiates combat against Armadi, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Reese: </b>I didn’t expect to see you again here of all places… Uncle Armadi.</p><p><b>Armadi: </b>Reese…? Is that you?</p><p><b>Reese: </b>You don’t recognize me after you ruined my life? Pathetic.</p><p><b>Armadi: </b>You simply aren’t as important as your sister.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>What did you do to her?</p><p><b>Armadi: </b>I did what I had to.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>You killed our parents and used her Crest to rise to power. You had to do all of that?</p><p><b>Armadi: </b>You could never understand.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>No, I couldn’t, because I value human life.</p><p><b>Armadi: </b>Enough of this. It’s time to get rid of you like I should have done years ago!</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat against Armadi, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Armadi: </b>You will not be stopping me today no matter how hard you try!</p><p>
  <em>When Armadi is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Armadi: </b>How frustrating… It seems I must retreat, but I will return… One day.</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Karim and Reese outside the village You managed to save.</em>
</p><p><b>Karim: </b>They’re leaving… Finally.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>We got rid of them all… Including their leader.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>You know, he looked a lot like you… Judging by the way you looked at him, I would guess that you recognized him.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>Yeah… That was my uncle.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>Your uncle?!</p><p><b>Reese: </b>He took over my house after the death of my parents a long time ago. He and his wife were responsible for a takeover. They killed my parents and kidnapped my little sister, Raina. My uncle didn’t have a Crest, so even if he was older, he wasn’t the heir to the house.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>But he took over…</p><p><b>Reese: </b>Yeah. My sister had a Crest, and he figured that she would be easier to manipulate since she was so young.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>That’s awful… You were forced out of your house then, if I had to guess.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>You’re right. I was on the run for a long time after that. I went to the Officers Academy since my parents paid for it before their deaths, but that was all I had. I couldn’t go back, so I got up to other things. I didn’t have a home after what my uncle did.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>You know what? I’m sick of this.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>Sick of what?</p><p><b>Karim: </b>You suffered so much because of what your uncle did. Now, he’s trying to attack the edges of my territory to take over land that my family has had for generations.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>What of it?</p><p><b>Karim: </b>I’m going to do what I can after this year is over to fix things in your house. Think about it. If we could take out your uncle, you would be able to go back there. Plus, my family wouldn’t need to struggle with issues on the border anymore. It would work out perfectly.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>I somehow doubt it would be that clean… Raina was probably brainwashed by my uncle and aunt for years, so she wouldn’t even know I exist, much less want me to come back home.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>You won’t know unless you try. Do you want to let the actions of your uncle ruin your life forever?</p><p><b>Reese: </b>Of course not… Some deep, dark part of me wants revenge for all the hurt he’s caused.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>Then let’s try to do something about it after this year is over. A lot has happened here today, and I feel like this would be the best course of action. Wouldn’t you agree?</p><p><b>Reese: </b>I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to entertain the thought for a while… As for if we actually follow through with it, only time can tell, but… I don’t see why we shouldn’t start.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>Perfect! As soon as this school year is over, I’m going to start planning.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>Thank you…</p><p><b>Karim: </b>No problem.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>For now, you should probably go and talk to your parents about what happened here today. There’s no real evidence of who orchestrated the attack, but this will count for something. </p><p><b>Karim: </b>Bringing it up to the royal family will put your family on the radar, and if they do anything suspicious, the royals will know that they’re up to something since multiple incidents have occurred.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>Exactly. Even if we can’t take care of things fully today, it’s a start in the right direction, and after years of not being able to do anything,</p><p><b>Karim: </b>I’m sure my parents will be happy to hear that the border attacks are going to end soon too. If we drove off the leader, the soldiers won’t want to return again for quite some time.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>On top of getting my uncle to retreat, we took care of all the soldiers he had working for him. I highly doubt they’re going to forget about this. After all, we taught them a lesson that they won’t be forgetting anytime soon.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>Thanks for coming out to help me with this, Professor Schweighen. I wouldn’t have learned all that stuff about your family otherwise.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>No problem. I’m happy to have helped. The less people who suffer under that man, the better.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>Also… Thank you for trusting me so much with the story of your past. I know that sharing something like that can’t be easy to do after dealing with it alone for so long.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>It’s probably for the best that I got it off my chest at one point or another. It’s been years since I last told that story, and I suppose I have been keeping a lot of negativity inside by not mentioning it.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>In that case, this trip was mutually beneficial. There couldn’t have been a better outcome as far as I’m concerned. I mean, it’s a shame that we had to fight in the first place, but it wound up turning out a lot better than it could have, and sometimes, that’s all you need, you know?</p><p><b>Reese: </b>I understand that fully… Now, we should head towards your family’s estate. I think we still have some walking to do, and it would probably be best if we took care of that sooner rather than later. After all, we still need to get back to the monastery before people get worried about us.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>You certainly have a point there. I’m ready to see my folks again… And I’m sure at least one of my parents will remember you, even if it was a long time since you were a noble of Faerghus.</p><p><b>Reese: </b>One can wonder… It’s been ages since I had that title, but perhaps there is a chance.</p><p><b>Karim: </b>As long as I have something to say about it, soon enough, you will be a noble again. That much, I can promise. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short but important paralogue</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Noble Dream (Cassia x Cordelia)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cordelia sets out to rout a group of bandits. Cassia offers to join her to get practical experience as a knight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>While shopping in the marketplace, You see Cordelia passing through with a weapon in hand. She doesn’t seem to notice You, but You decide to watch her from afar, curious as to what she could possibly be up to. You assume that she is going out for a mission, but You cannot say for sure quite yet.</em>
</p><p><b>???: </b>Captain Torryn!</p><p>
  <em>You turn upon hearing a voice and see Cassia dashing down the stairs into the marketplace. You watch her curiously.</em>
</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>Hey there, Cassia. What brings you here?</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>I heard that you were going on a mission, and… I was wondering if you would allow me to join you.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>Where did this come from?</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>I… I have plans to become a knight after graduation, and I thought that the best way to learn would be to get some hands-on experience with an actual knight. Since today is my day off, now is the perfect opportunity.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I see… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt, but I want you to ask your professor first. We want somebody here to know where you are in case they need you.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Understood. Professor?</p><p>
  <em>You turn upon being addressed.</em>
</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Would it be alright with you if I went with Captain Torryn for the day?</p><p>
  <em>You nod.</em>
</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Thank you.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>You know, we could always go on and turn this into another chance for practical experience for your whole class… I’m just heading out to take care of some bandits, so that should be a small enough mission for your students if you want to bring others along.</p><p>
  <em>You tell her that You will take her up on that offer and say that You are going to find student volunteers for this battle.</em>
</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>Perfect. As soon as you get back, we’ll set off.</p><p>
  <em>You leave soon after to get ready.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, You stand in Faerghus territory outside a small village near Garreg Mach. You are alongside Cassia and Cordelia, both of whom examine the area at large.</em>
</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>Alright… Here we are. Local bandits have been stealing from the nearby villages, leaving a trail of blood when they’re finished. They’ve been making their way through nearby towns as of late, and this village appears to be their next target.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>So, our job is to eliminate the bandits while trying to defend the town from the invaders… Is that correct?</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>You catch on fast. Color me impressed.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Thank you…</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>It won’t be too long before they show up, so we had better form a perimeter around the town. We don’t want them finding any other ways of sneaking in. It would negate the point of us coming out here in the first place, and nobody wants to have their hard work erased like that. Spread yourselves out around the outside of the town, and if you see anything suspicious, call for backup. We have this all under control, so you don’t need to worry at all.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>You’re clearly an experienced commander… I’m impressed.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I’ve been working as a high-ranking figure in the knights since I was eighteen.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>E-Eighteen?</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>My father was the previous leader of the knights, and after he died, I took over for him. It took a while for me to slip into the steady routine that I enjoy now, but I’m here now and better than ever.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Incredible… You can certainly call me impressed.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I’m honored that you would think to say something like that. Thanks.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>You’re welcome.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>As much as I would love to have this conversation, look over there. I see bandits on the horizon, so it’s time for us to leap into action.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Of course. We’ll follow your orders.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>Get ready, everyone! Don’t let a single one of them break through our ranks!</p><p>
  <em>The battle begins. You and your students fight to ensure that the enemy is driven away while defending the village. Cordelia is out of your control, but she fights incredibly well regardless. Cassia seems to be fighting with a passion that You have not seen from her before, and You are glad to see that she is getting into it so much. You smile her direction before concentrating your attention back on the battle at hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a while, the leader appears. His name is Chuck. He boldly approaches the gates of the town where Cordelia is holding down the fort, not seeming to notice what happened to his comrades who tried the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Chuck, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Chuck: </b>Get out of my way! I’ve got better things to do than deal with you!</p><p>
  <em>If Cassia initiates combat with Chuck, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>You must be the leader of these bandits…</p><p><b>Chuck: </b>You guessed right. You’re smarter than you look!</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Why are you doing this?</p><p><b>Chuck: </b>Money!</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>A typical pirate grubbing for money… All we need to do is give you an eyepatch and a ship.</p><p><b>Chuck: </b>Don’t insult me!</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Don’t attack innocent villagers.</p><p><b>Chuck: </b>Just get out of my way already!</p><p>
  <em>If Cordelia initiates combat with Chuck, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I’m not saying I expected more from the leader of this group of bandits, but… I expected more.</p><p><b>Chuck: </b>Are you insulting me?</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>If you can’t see that, then I clearly overestimated you based on the reports I got before coming out here…</p><p><b>Chuck: </b>Hey!</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I’m not in the mood to talk to you about this. You’re going after innocent townspeople, so it’s my job to stop you. Maybe if you had been more sensible, we wouldn’t have found ourselves in this position.</p><p><b>Chuck: </b>Die already, brat!</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with Chuck, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Chuck: </b>I won’t let you get in the way of my path to riches! Step aside or be put to the axe!</p><p>
  <em>When Chuck is defeated, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Chuck: </b>Maybe… Maybe I should have sharpened my axe more…</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand outside the village’s entrance alongside Cassia and Cordelia.</em>
</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I’m glad that wound up going in our favor. Nobody was hurt in the process of the battle.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>I’m glad to hear that… Hopefully, the bandits will be gone for quite some time. We took out nearly all of them, and I doubt that those who are left will want to return after what we did to their leader.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>You fight impressively. I don’t get to see you students in action often, but I must say that I’m excited to see you after the year ends and you can step onto an actual battlefield on a regular basis.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Thank you… I appreciate hearing that a lot.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I do have to ask though… Why do you want to become a knight?</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Hm?</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>You’re a noble, so you have a life of luxury already laid out in front of you, but you’re still putting in effort to become a knight.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Well… I think I would be better as a knight, so I’m working up towards that. It would be a better future for me than the life of nobility could offer.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I’m impressed that you were able to recognize that. A lot of noble kids who have come through the Officers Academy in the past think that they don’t need to try since their lives are already laid out for them… But you’re just the opposite.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>The potential of my future as a knight means more to me than noble bloodlines ever could. I would be best there, and I want to become a knight as soon as the year ends.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>Do you want to join the knights for a specific nation, or are you going to try and aim for the Knights of Seiros?</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>I’m still weighing my options.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I see… Well, if your goals take you to Faerghus, Leicester, or Adrestia, I would be happy to put in a recommendation for you to get a high-ranking position. I haven’t seen many students at the Officers Academy who fight with the vigor and passion that you did here today. It ought to be put to good use.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>You would really do that for me…? I’m honored you would even offer.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I like seeing young people fulfill their full potential. It’s the least I could do for you after you helped out so much today with routing those bandits.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Thank you so much…</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>If you decide to join the Knights of Seiros, I’d be happy to take you under my wing. I’m sure you would get along with the others I’m training, and your power would help you fit right in. </p><p><b>Cassia: </b>I have a lot to think about for after the school year ends…</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I won’t deny that. Don’t let me pressure you into it or anything. After all, it’s your choice at the end of the day.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Of course… I will certainly have to consider your offer for after the year ends. I want to protect as many people as possible, and the Knights of Seiros may be the place for me to do that.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>We’re the best force of knights on the continent, so unless you have any specific loyalties to a given country, we might be your best bet. Then again, some people who could otherwise join the Knights of Seiros decide to join their own nation as a way of expressing loyalty to the crown that defends them. Others choose to go to other nations that they owe a great debt to. It really does vary from case to case, and it’s your decision.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>With all of these choices, I’m going to be considering my options for a while after we get back to the monastery.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>You don’t need to make up your mind anytime soon. Wait until after you’ve graduated if you need to. You could even take a break to consider things, and I would still be happy to help you get into any nation’s military. Alternatively, you could take a few moons to yourself, and I would invite you to the Knights of Seiros after you were finished.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>I suppose only time will be able to tell what I decide to do…</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>You make a good point there. We can’t really look into the future right now, and that’s probably for the best. The goddess can take care of all the foresight.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Of course. That is her duty as a member of the divine.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>Getting back on track, thanks again for coming to help me. I hope this gave you a valuable insight as to how it is to fight alongside the knights. Most countries function in a similar way, so I feel as if this experience is just as valuable as a mission with any other nation’s military would have been.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>At this point, it’s just a matter of considering what atmosphere I wish to go for… Thank you for inviting me to see how it all functions. I’m sure it will help me greatly in the future as I prepare to make my decision.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>No problem. Well, with that all taken care of, we should head back to the monastery. Lady Aisa will be happy to hear that we’ve taken care of the bandits. They’ve been causing a lot of problems as of late.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>You make a good point.</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>I’ll be sure to mention all the help you and your classmates were. You too, Professor.</p><p><b>Cassia: </b>Thank you.</p><p>
  <em>You nod in thanks.</em>
</p><p><b>Cordelia: </b>With that said, let’s set off.</p><p>
  <em>Cordelia and Cassia start to walk away from the village, and You follow after them. You watch Cassia from a distance, wondering what her choice will be regarding the group of knights she joins. You are sure that she will make the right decision, and You will support her no matter what that choice may be. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been excited for this one since the mentor student relationship between Cassia and Cordelia is so sweet in concept and it's epic in execution too as this chapter explored</p><p>Big hype hours</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Disappeared Love (Raithius x Jill)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raithius and Jill set off to defeat Malice forces potentially linked with the Stomm massacre. </p><p>(Note: This paralogue can only be unlocked after clearing Chapter Six: Tainted Memories)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You are standing outside the Golden Deer classroom when You see Jill walk past You.</em>
</p><p><b>Jill: </b>Professor, there’s something I wish to discuss with Raithius. Come with me.</p><p>
  <em>You nod and follow her into the classroom. Inside, You see Raithius standing alone.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You wanted to talk to me, Professor Tysera?</p><p><b>Jill: </b>I did. I have some information that you might find troubling.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Troubling? I have a bad feeling about this already.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>Malice forces have been spotted moving through Leicester territory.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I see… What do you think we should do about it?</p><p><b>Jill: </b>I was thinking we could take a small group of forces out to face it.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You think so?</p><p><b>Jill: </b>I do. Let’s go for it if you’re up for it.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I don’t see why not… After all, Malice has been causing a lot of problems for us as of late, so it’s only fair if we take them out in return.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>Professor, do you want to come along with us?</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I promise that we’ll make it worth your effort. Besides, who doesn’t love showing those Malice fools what for?</p><p>
  <em>You nod.</em>
</p><p><b>Jill: </b>Great. I’m going to gather the rest of the Golden Deer to come along with us.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>That’s probably for the best. If just the three of us went out there, I doubt things would end well.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>Head to the front of the monastery. We’ll move out as soon as preparations are complete.</p><p>
  <em>You nod and start to head that direction. Raithius follows You.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You know… I wonder if Malice will show me any new information about what happened to the Stomm family.</p><p>
  <em>You admit that You do not know much about the massacre of the family from years ago.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>If they really were responsible or otherwise involved with it, they have to know something. I want to know if I can get something out of them. I still don’t have the answers I would have liked to get from them, but I intend to find the full truth sooner rather than later. They won’t get away with this.</p><p>
  <em>You are about to give him a reply when Jill appears.</em>
</p><p><b>Jill: </b>Preparations didn’t take as long as I thought. Let’s get going.</p><p>
  <em>You nod and head off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You find yourself in Leicester territory near a small river. A bridge joins the two sides of the river, and You examine the area carefully, sword drawn to ensure You can quickly dispose of any threats that appear. Eventually, your gaze settles on a group of soldiers in black moving on the horizon. You are about to point the enemy out when Jill beats You to it.</em>
</p><p><b>Jill: </b>There they are…</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Alright… It’s time to take care of them. They’ve caused too much harm leading up to this point, and a small strike back against Malice is still a step.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>They’re going to notice us any moment now… Be on your guard. We don’t know how strong they are.</p><p><b>???: </b>Who goes there?!</p><p>
  <em>You turn to see the leader of the enemy forces coming up near the bridge. He wears a hood, and his face cannot be seen above the mouth due to the harsh shadows hiding his features.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Students of the Officers Academy.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>You are with Malice, aren’t you?</p><p><b>???: </b>That is none of your business.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>If you don’t mind my asking, what do you know about the Stomm family? If you’re with Malice, you must be aware of something.</p><p><b>???: </b>The Stomm family is full of liars and traitors. If they wished to live, they should not have turned their backs on the Alliance.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You sound like a Leicester loyalist.</p><p><b>???: </b>The Stomm family is responsible for the Alliance’s decline. Killing them was the only option. </p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You’re a coward for saying such awful things about the people you killed. Step into the light and show yourself!</p><p><b>???: </b>I refuse. If you wish to force me so badly, then let’s settle this with combat.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Fine by me.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so fired up about getting into a fight with someone… The Stomm massacre must really mean a lot to you.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>That’s putting it lightly. These monsters took away people who I considered to be family. Hell is too good for them.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>Let’s take care of things sooner rather than later.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I agree. It’s time to take them out, so let’s not waste a second and get right to it!</p><p>
  <em>The battle begins. Your students fight as hard as possible to break through enemy lines to cross the single bridge that divides the battlefield. The bridge is wide enough to allow multiple people to get across, and You defeat all the Malice soldiers that stand in your way. Soon enough, You are working towards the commander of the enemy forces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with the commander, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>???: </b>Malice is not quite as bad as you suspect… We wish to topple this corrupted system and pave the way for a better tomorrow. However, if you insist on standing in our way, that is your wrongdoing, and you will pay for it.</p><p>
  <em>If Raithius initiates combat with the commander, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I want actual answers. How were you involved with the Stomm massacre? Did you kill them yourself, or did you leave some other minion to do your handiwork?</p><p><b>???: </b>That is none of your concern… You should join me. Abandon the church and all that it stands for. Malice will forever have a place for you thanks to my influence.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>What are you talking about? I would never side with the group who killed innocent people just for the hell of it.</p><p><b>???: </b>The Stomm family deserved it.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You disgust me.</p><p><b>???: </b>My offer stands, even if we are on opposite sides of the battlefield.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I’ll never take you up on it. Now, get out of my way!</p><p>
  <em>If Jill initiates combat with the commander, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Jill: </b>What’s your plan? Why are you doing all of this?</p><p><b>???: </b>That is none of your concern.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>It clearly is since you intend to harm my students.</p><p><b>???: </b>If you wish to live, retreat. That is the only way you will escape with your lives.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>You underestimate us.</p><p><b>???: </b>That’s what they always say before we obliterate them.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>It matters not what others have said. We’re going to defeat you, and I'd be happy to get in a hit.</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with the commander, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>???: </b>You should run if you value your lives. I will show no mercy, so any harm that befalls you is all your doing.</p><p>
  <em>When the commander is defeated, this dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>???: </b>You caught me in an unfortunate moment… No matter. I will retreat for now, but I doubt this will be the last time we see one another.</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Raithius and Jill. You look off at the horizon as the remaining troops retreat.</em>
</p><p><b>Jill: </b>We don’t have the strength to go after them. We’re all too exhausted after that fight. It took a lot longer than I would have hoped.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I’m sure we’ll see them again, and when we do, I’ll be sure to take my revenge for the people who aren’t able to do so. Justice will be served for the sake of those who have died because of the actions of Malice, and I’ll do it with my own hands.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>You seem rather calm for somebody who just vowed revenge on an underground criminal organization.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I guess I am.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>You aren’t too consumed in your wish for revenge either… As much as you want to get back at them, you aren’t letting it sweep you up.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I can’t let it cloud my vision, even if I really want to do all I can for them right now. After all, who is going to take care of business if I’m not around to do so? I need to stay safe until the time comes.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>I understand… You’re being rather logical about this. I’m proud of you for not rushing in blindly. It would undoubtedly get you killed.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I’m a lot smarter than I look. I can’t be an enemy people underestimate if I make dumb decisions like that.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>I suppose you make a good point.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Anyways, we should head back to the monastery now. As much as I want to chase them, we don’t have that option at the moment, and we have to report back there as soon as possible anyways. I don’t want to put anyone in danger by sitting here and not doing anything, you know?</p><p><b>Jill: </b>Of course. I agree that we should head back, and I’ll give a full report to Lady Aisa about what we have found out here today, even if it isn’t much in the grand scheme of things.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Sounds perfect.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>Raithius… There is one more thing I need to say before we go back there.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Oh? What is it, Professor Tysera?</p><p><b>Jill: </b>I want to help you find the truth behind the deaths of the Stomm family.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You do? Why? It doesn’t exactly concern you, and it would just be dragging you into more danger than is necessary.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>You’re clearly very passionate about it, and if you want to help the dead find justice, I see no reason not to help you. Consider this a favor a teacher does for her student.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You’d really do that for me? Thank you for the offer… I might just have to take you up on it. The more the merrier and all that, right?</p><p><b>Jill: </b>Exactly. I highly doubt that you’re going to be consumed by your need for vengeance, but I’d be happy to stick around and balance you out to make sure that doesn’t happen.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I appreciate that. I like to think that I’m pretty stable, but having your support will make this a lot easier.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>There’s a lot of information you’ll need to track down, so an extra pair of ears might be just what you need.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>I agree. This is already sounding great. Thanks again for offering.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>You’re welcome.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Well, we should get back to the monastery now… There’s no reason to stick around here any longer, and it’ll probably just frustrate me that we couldn’t do more.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>You know it’s the best choice to retreat, but it’s still aggravating to need to do so.</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>You hit the nail on the head. Besides, Lady Aisa will want to hear about this, and anyone else who’s curious about Malice will want this information too.</p><p><b>Jill: </b>Let’s get going, Professor. There’s not a moment to lose.</p><p>
  <em>You follow after Raithius and Jill as You leave behind Leicester territory to head back to the monastery. Seraphine appears beside You.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>We didn’t learn much about the Stomm massacre, but… It was something. Plus, driving off Malice forces is always a good thing. I would say we were rather productive.</p><p>
  <em>You nod your agreement.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>I hope we can figure out more soon… I’m certainly ready to beat those guys up for what they’ve done in the past. Well, sort of. I can’t exactly fight since I’m only a ghost, but you know what I mean.</p><p>
  <em>You tell her that You understand.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>Well, you should get ready to explain what happened when we get back to the monastery. I’ll leave you to it.</p><p>
  <em>Seraphine disappears, and You start to think about the events of the day. You internally vow to do what You can to help out Raithius in learning the truth behind the Stomm killings. You declare silently that Malice will not get away with it as long as You are around, and part of You longs for the next battle when You can show them what You are made of… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did this paralogue while watching a livestream wooooo</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Almyran Skies (Lev x Nesreen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nesreen and Lev set out to stop a group of smugglers in Alliance territory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You are walking near the fishing hole when You hear Nesreen muttering under your breath. She does not seem to notice You.</em>
</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>A smuggling ring… Well, if nobody else is going to take care of it, I suppose it’s up to me.</p><p>
  <em>Nesreen starts to walk towards the front of the monastery when Lev appears, and the two collide.</em>
</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>Ow-! What was that for?!</p><p><b>Lev: </b>S-Sorry-!</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>Ugh… It’s fine. I just need to get going. There’s something I need to take care of.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Um… What is it that you need to do? I-If you don’t mind my asking, that is. I don’t want to cross any lines without meaning to.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>I don’t know if it’s really important enough for other people to hear about.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>If you’re so passionate about it, then it must be important. You can tell me. I can keep it a secret if that’s what you would like.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>Fine, I suppose… I heard that there was a wyvern smuggling ring being run in Leicester territory near the border it shares with Almyra. I wanted to go over there and check things out. Capturing wyverns and selling them on the black market… Well, it’s just as illegal as it sounds, and I want to free the wyverns.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>I want to come with you. I ride on a wyvern in battle, and I couldn’t even imagine how horrible it would be if he was in that position. I don’t want to see other wyverns face that pain.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>Hm… I suppose that is noble of you to say. I don’t see a reason for you to not come along. Besides, I could use the extra help in case things turn hairy.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Thank you, Nesreen… Oh, Professor!</p><p>
  <em>You turn upon being addressed, and You walk over to where the pair of teens are standing.</em>
</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Nesreen and I are going to get rid of a black market smuggling ring. We could use some extra help, and if you would be available to help us, we would really appreciate the assistance. You’re really good at fighting, and if you joined in the fight, the enemy wouldn’t be able to withstand our collective might.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>You might be overselling the professor a little bit… I mean, we’re the same deep down, right? We’re all humans, and none of us are more than that.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>You know what I mean… A-Anyways, Professor, would you be alright to come along with us? We would really appreciate it.</p><p>
  <em>You think about it for a moment before nodding.</em>
</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Thank you. I promise not to let you down!</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>Get ready to head out. If you want to take care of any other business, do it quickly. I don’t want to wait here if we can avoid it. There’s a lot of work to be done, and we won’t help anyone if we’re just sitting here like a bunch of lumps, got it?</p><p>
  <em>You nod and leave to gather the rest of your students to prepare them for the mission.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later in the day, You stand near the border of Almyra alongside Lev and Nesreen.</em>
</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>If my intel is to be believed, the smugglers will be passing through here with their cargo shortly… As soon as they appear, we’ll have to get the jump on them. We can use this as a chance to catch them off guard, and if we lead a surprise attack, it’ll be harder for them to fight back.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>That’s true… I hope we’ll be able to get rid of them and free the wyverns without too many issues. I don’t want any of the wyverns to get hurt along the way. They shouldn’t have to be locked up in the first place.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>For the most part, wyverns aren’t even found here in Leicester. There are a few breeds you’ll find on this side of the border, but they don’t require smuggling to get from place to place. You can tell that these guys are up to something specifically because they’re avoiding the law like they are.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>I’m glad Raithius is in my class back at the monastery… He’ll definitely want to hear about this. He can do something about it to ensure this doesn’t happen again.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>I sure hope this is the last time we need to deal with something like this… Ah! Here they come! Everybody, get ready. We only get one shot at this, so we have to do it right.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>I’m as ready as I’ll ever be…</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>Professor, on your command.</p><p>
  <em>You nod and tell your forces the time has come to attack. You all spring out from your hiding places and prepare to attack the smugglers. They have not noticed You or your forces yet, instead being too focused on moving forward. You use this to your advantage and start to surge forward to take care of them once and for all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your forces fight with an incredible passion. You manage to take the first group of forces out without any issues, and by the time the enemy notices You, your party has already taken significant steps to eliminate them. The mission seems to be going rather well, and You continue to get closer to your goal of securing the cargo that they have hidden at the back of the battlefield.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When You get closer to the commander of the enemy forces, Chad, he says the following.</em>
</p><p><b>Chad: </b>I don’t know how they found out we were here, but they’re not going to live to tell the tale! They came out of nowhere, but we still need to wipe them out! Don’t hold anything back, men! If you want your gold, kill them all as soon as they’re close enough to you!</p><p>
  <em>Your forces continue to press on despite this, and soon enough, You are about to defeat the group as a whole. You move to eliminate Chad when You are close by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Chad, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Chad: </b>You made a mistake by coming here and getting in the way of our gold… Now, you’re going to have to pay for that in blood!</p><p>
  <em>If Raithius was brought to the battle and initiates combat with Chad, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>An Alliance smuggling ring… Hm, won’t the royal family be eagerly waiting to hear about this… Oh, wait! That’s right! I’m part of the royal family. Silly me for letting it slip my mind!</p><p><b>Chad: </b>You’re the…?! Oh, goddess!</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>If you get out of this fight alive, you won’t be ready for the hell that awaits you. Now, let’s get this part of the battle over with. I grow tired of looking at you.</p><p>
  <em>If Lev initiates combat with Chad, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Lev: </b>You have no right to capture the wyverns and keep them trapped like this! It isn’t right!</p><p><b>Chad: </b>Morality never paid enough for people to live, kid.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>There are other ways to survive! You’re hurting them!</p><p><b>Chad: </b>Who cares? They can’t feel anything!</p><p><b>Lev: </b>You sicken me… But I won’t have to feel upset for long…!</p><p>
  <em>If Nesreen initiates combat with Chad, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Chad: </b>How did you punks figure out what we were doing?!</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>Nothing ever escapes me. I always have ways of gathering information.</p><p><b>Chad: </b>You little--</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>Save it. You aren’t worming your way out of this one. Let’s just get this over with. Seeing your face is giving me a headache.</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with Chad, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Chad: </b>I won’t let you get in the way of my pay, so it’s time for you to die!</p><p>
  <em>When Chad is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Chad: </b>Ugh… Damn it… I should have known… This was a bad idea…</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Lev and Nesreen in front of the cargo containers the smugglers were carrying through the area. You remove the covers from them to see caged wyverns underneath. The wyverns are clearly frightened and are muzzled to keep from roaring.</em>
</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Poor things… I’m not going to hurt you… Let me touch you…</p><p>
  <em>Lev slips his hand through one of the cages and removes the muzzle of a wyvern. Soon afterwards, it relaxes as he begins to stroke its head.</em>
</p><p><b>Lev: </b>You really are just a big baby underneath those tough scales… I’m going to let you out, alright? You belong back in Almyra, though I suspect you’ll find your way home on your own.</p><p>
  <em>Lev fiddles with the lock on the cage before smashing it with his axe. He opens the door, and the wyvern flies towards the sky, disappearing on the horizon.</em>
</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>You really do have a natural talent for communicating with these things. Could you help to free the rest of them? I get the feeling they’ll listen to you a lot easier than me or the professor.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Of course. It’s the least I can do for them.</p><p>
  <em>After Lev frees the wyverns, You look up at the skies. A few of the wyverns are circling overhead before they take off in the direction of Almyra. You cannot help but think of how incredible the sight is, and You wish You could take it in forever.</em>
</p><p><b>Lev: </b>There we go… I’m sure they’ll be back home soon, and when they return, they’ll be able to settle back into their natural habitats.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>I hope you’re right… We took out the leader of the ring too. Hopefully, this won’t happen again.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>I’ll communicate with Raithius about how to make sure this doesn’t repeat. I’m sure he’ll be happy to help us here.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>I hope you’re right…</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Um… Nesreen?</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>What is it?</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Thanks for letting me come along. I’m glad we were able to free so many of these wyverns.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>You’re welcome… You helped out a lot more than I would have expected. We wouldn’t have been able to free them without you.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Um… Thanks…?</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>I do have to ask though… Why in the world did you come along?</p><p><b>Lev: </b>I couldn’t stand to think of living creatures locked up in cages… I had to do something.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>I see…</p><p><b>Lev: </b>All creatures deserve freedom, human or otherwise. I figured this was a way to promote that.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>That’s… Rather noble of you to say.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>I-I guess it is… Um… Thank you.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>I think that’s a nice dream to have. You’re not half bad, you know.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Thank you… I appreciate the compliment.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>I suppose I’ll need to pay you back somehow for all the help you provided on today’s mission, so… I’ll stand by you as you work towards this goal.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Really?</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>I think it’s a nice one, and I see no reason why I should decline to show my support, especially after all the help you offered today. This is the least I can do.</p><p><b>Lev: </b>Thank you for saying so, Nesreen… It means a lot to me. I promise not to let you down!</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>If you keep up the good work you showed me you’re capable of here today, I doubt you ever will.</p><p>
  <em>You watch as the last of the wyverns disappear into the horizon before starting to head back towards the monastery. Lev and Nesreen trail after You, and while neither of them say anything, You can feel the excited and happy buzz in the air. You admire Lev’s dream just as much as Nesreen does, and You make a silent decision to do what You can to aid him and help his ideals come to fruition. The freed wyverns from that day’s battle were just the start of something beautiful, and while You have no idea where it will lead, You know it will be towards a brighter future that You will most certainly be proud of… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much homework today and I managed to get this chapter done really fast since I was typing in between homework but wow today was full of homework-based agony you have no idea</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dance of Unity (Roy x Yuliya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roy and Yuliya set out to save Roy's old theater troupe from a bandit invasion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You are standing in the reception hall when You see Roy walk past You. He seems to be in a hurry, and You have to wonder what could be bothering him so much. He does not look your direction at all, too distracted to notice that You are there. He darts past you and dashes for the door. Yuliya sees him walking by as well from further down the reception hall.</em>
</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>Where are you going? You sure seem to be in a hurry.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>Ah, Yuliya… Yes, I suppose you could say that I am in a hurry. There’s important business I need to take care of.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>What kind of important business?</p><p><b>Roy: </b>I… I received a letter that I need to go back to the Adrestian Empire to visit a few people.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>Visit a few people? It seems odd that you would suddenly need to do this seemingly out of nowhere like this… There’s more to it than you’re letting on, isn’t there?</p><p><b>Roy: </b>Alright, you caught me. I heard a rumor from Nesreen that some bandits are planning on infiltrating the theater I used to work at. I want to go there and make sure that the performers there are all safe in case there is an attack. They never learned how to fight, so it’s up to me to defend them in case something goes wrong.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>I see… And just where is this theater you’re thinking about?</p><p><b>Roy: </b>It’s in Schlarzer territory in the Empire.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>Schlarzer lands…</p><p><b>Roy: </b>What about them?</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>I think I know something about that area. That’s all.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>What is it that you think you know?</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>It isn’t important. What I’m trying to say here is that I want to come with you.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>You want to come with me? Why? Are you sure this would be a good idea?</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>If you think you can fend off a huge bandit attack on your own, you’d be foolish. You’re going to need help, and I’m happy to provide the help that you need.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>I suppose it wouldn’t work… Besides, it’s not like I really have time to argue with you. After all, the longer I stand around here, the more dangerous it gets for the people down at my old theater. I need to get going as soon as I possibly can.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>Great. In that case, let’s go.</p><p>
  <em>You call after Roy and Yuliya as they turn to leave.</em>
</p><p><b>Roy: </b>Professor? What is it?</p><p>
  <em>You say that You overheard their conversation and want to come with them to help save the innocent people at the theater.</em>
</p><p><b>Roy: </b>If you want to come, I won’t stop you. Be sure that you’re ready for this though. We don’t have a moment to lose.</p><p>
  <em>You nod and follow after them. You hope You are able to take care of the bandits without needing to resort to violence, but You have a bad feeling that this is going to end in bloodshed…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that day, You find yourself standing outside the theater where Roy once worked. The area nearby is silent, almost eerily so, and You cannot help but shudder out of fear. Something strange is clearly going on, but You are unable to put a finger on what exactly it could be.</em>
</p><p><b>Roy: </b>Alright… This is the place. I don’t see anybody around here yet, but it’s too quiet. Normally, there are a lot of people bustling around and enjoying themselves. If you ask me, they must be too scared to come near here. Maybe they were threatened by the bandits, and that could be how the rumor reached Nesreen in the first place.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>I don’t know, but I get the feeling we’ll be figuring it out soon enough. You know how bandits can be. They’re awful at hiding themselves. The second they show themselves, we’ll be fully aware of it, and we can use it against them without any problems.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>That’s true… Yuliya, after this battle is over, I want to hear the real reason you wanted to come along with me to fight these guys. I know you rather well, or at least I like to think that I do, and I don’t think you’re the type to do something like this unless it would be beneficial to you in some way.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>You think that I’m selfish then? Is that what you’re saying? I don’t think that’s the right way to treat someone who came with you on such a dangerous mission.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>I’m not saying that at all. I just want answers. You jumped into this far too quickly. It’s suspicious. I want to hear about your motivations. I’m not trying to plot against you, so you don’t need to behave so harshly.</p><p>
  <em>You interrupt them to say that You see the bandits approaching on the horizon.</em>
</p><p><b>Roy: </b>You’re right… They’re coming after all. We should head into the theater. I feel like it would be their first target, and we can use the layout to our advantage. I doubt they know how to navigate it, and we’ll be able to take them out while inside.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>Alright. Lead the way then.</p><p>
  <em>Your party streams into the theater and begins to hide once again. Soon enough, the door bursts open to show the enemy faction. You tell your troops it is time for the battle to begin, and You prepare to fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At first, there are only a few enemies coming in through the primary entrance. After a while, they start to stream in more frequently. You and your forces easily defeat the first wave, using the complex layout of the theater’s auditorium to confuse your foes. However, after a while, the leader of the bandits, Durward, appears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Durward, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Durward: </b>Get outta my way! I said that I was going to get the gold from this place, and I’m a man of my word! Step aside or die!</p><p>
  <em>If Roy initiates combat with Durward, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Roy: </b>You’re a coward for attacking innocent people for money. This is not the way to go about life even if you do need the extra coin. You don’t deserve anything good or pure.</p><p><b>Durward: </b>They didn’t hand over the money last time I was here, so they’re going to have to pay the price for it now!</p><p><b>Roy: </b>You still disgust me… I don’t know how you can live with yourself, but luckily for me, you won’t have to. You won’t be alive after this fight comes to an end!</p><p>
  <em>If Yuliya initiates combat with Durward, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>You’ve been wandering around this area and killing people… Have you stepped outside of this area by chance?</p><p><b>Durward: </b>I saw a small village nearby, but I didn’t think it was worth it to go to. After all, this is where all the gold is going to be, so why bother going elsewhere?</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>I never thought I would say this, but thank the goddess… Well, let’s go on and finish this already.</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with Durward, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Durward: </b>Step aside! I won’t let you interfere with my plans! I don’t care who you are! Give me the gold or die!</p><p>
  <em>When Durward is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Durward: </b>Ugh… You shouldn’t have… Been here to get… In my way…</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Roy in the theater.</em>
</p><p><b>Roy: </b>Alright… I’m glad that we’ve gotten rid of them all. I’m going to find as many people from my old troupe here as possible. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere, alright?</p><p>
  <em>Roy returns shortly afterwards, and Yuliya appears alongside him.</em>
</p><p><b>Roy: </b>I figured out the full story… Last time those guys were here, they threatened everyone with violence if they didn’t hand over their gold. Afterwards, the people of the city decided to evacuate for the sake of staying safe. They were all safe, so nobody was hurt in the attack.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>That’s a good thing to hear.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>I’m just glad I was able to keep them safe again… I was worried they’d get hurt while I was gone.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>Again?</p><p><b>Roy: </b>Yeah… When I still worked here, trouble came to our doorstep once. It was while Lady Aisa was visiting for a show. A few assassins snuck in with hopes of killing her… The young man who was working as her assistant was killed in the struggle. I helped defeat the assassins that got in, and she invited me to work with her. The rest of my troupe couldn’t fight back, so it was all up to me to keep them safe.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>I see… And that’s how you came to work at the monastery. You fought to keep the people you care about safe, and it yielded results when you were noticed by the church.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>Yeah… I guess it did… Now, I want to hear about why you wanted to come along.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>Ugh. This again?</p><p><b>Roy: </b>Yes, this again! You never gave me an answer, and I’m not going to stop pestering you until you tell me what’s going on. I’m really good at bothering people, you know. In fact, I don’t think you would be able to take it when I put in maximum effort.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>Fine, fine! The idea of you trying something like that sounds annoying enough. I’ll tell you.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>So, what is it?</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>There’s a community near here full of people from my home country. I wasn’t sure if they were going to be in danger thanks to these bandit attacks, so I wanted to make sure they stayed safe.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>They’re from Albinea, huh…</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>Yeah. We can’t usually count on the world at large, so we have to rely on each other. I learned how to fight because I wanted to defend the people from my home, and since I knew there could be helpless people nearby…</p><p><b>Roy: </b>You wanted to come and help them. That’s rather noble of you to say.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>You don’t need to flatter me.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>I’m not trying to. We’re a lot more alike than you choose to acknowledge. We were brought to the church by unique circumstances involving combat. After all, I’ve heard that you came to escape the conflict of the war in Albinea with Faerghus.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>Nosy, aren’t we?</p><p><b>Roy: </b>My point is that we came for different reasons, but at the core, there is one thing our motivations have in common. We fight to defend helpless people who can’t keep themselves safe from conflict. We have the same motivation deep down, so we’re not as different as you might think.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>You really think that we’re the same?</p><p><b>Roy: </b>Whether you choose to acknowledge it or not, that’s what I passionately believe, and nothing will be able to stop that.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>Well, if I can’t stop you, I’m not going to bother trying. I don’t want to argue with you. It would cost more energy than it’s worth.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>I’m glad we agree here on something, even if you refuse to admit it.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>I’m not confessing anything. You aren’t going to be able to use the annoyance process on me again, and that much is a promise.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>In that case, I won’t bother. We should head back to the monastery anyways. It’s time for us to report what happened here today to Lady Aisa.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>I agree.</p><p><b>Roy: </b>By the way, I know that you went off to check on the Albinean settlement while I was with my old troupe members. You can’t hide that from me especially since I saw you walking off after the fight.</p><p><b>Yuliya: </b>You’re really aggravating, you know that?</p><p><b>Roy: </b>It’s my talent. Now, let’s get going!</p><p>
  <em>As You walk back to the monastery, You think about what Roy and Yuliya said that day. You admire them for defending those they care about, and You realize that You are very much the same deep down. So long as they aim to defend the people they love, You will be sure to do the same, and You doubt that anything will be able to stand in your way of achieving such a goal. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wish I could tell you how I got this one done. I was doing so much homework all day and just barely managed to squeeze this out. I really hate online classes. </p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Cultural Rift (PIers x Wynne)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piers and Wynne set out to resolve conflict on the border of Leicester and Almyra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You are standing in the reception hall when You see Piers and Wynne talking to each other. You sense they are discussing something important, so while You wish to join the conversation, You decide to keep your distance and wait to see if they need You for anything.</em>
</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>So… You’re sure about what you heard?</p><p><b>Piers: </b>Yeah. There are people from Almyra stirring up problems on the border.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>It’s been a while since there’s been any real hostility between Leicester and Almyra… I wonder what could be causing these issues all of a sudden. I hope it isn’t anything bad.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>I have a bad feeling about it, and I want to go and see what it’s about. I figured that you would want to come and check it out with me since you’re from Almyra too.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Hm… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to come along. I guess I am a little curious about what’s going on because it’s been so long since the last conflict.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>In that case, we should go on and tell somebody that we’re heading out. We don't want anybody to be looking for us later on.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>That’s true… Hey, Professor!</p><p>
  <em>You jump slightly at being addressed and approach the two knights.</em>
</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Would you mind telling other people around here that we’re going to take care of some business near the border between Leicester and Almyra? We should probably leave now if we want to take care of the issue, so we won’t have time to explain it to everyone.</p><p>
  <em>You offer to come along with them.</em>
</p><p><b>Piers: </b>Are you sure you want to do that? This is your day off, and I don’t know if you’d really want to spend it going out to the border of two nations to calm hostilities. In fact, that sounds like a nightmare.</p><p>
  <em>You ask why he is going.</em>
</p><p><b>Piers: </b>I… I feel like I have to. That’s all.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>We’re from Almyra, so we’re used to the warrior culture that people celebrate over there, but on this side of the border… Well, that doesn’t exactly apply as much.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>If people from Leicester aren’t willing to get along with everybody from Almyra on their own, then we’ll just have to break down the barriers for them. It shouldn’t really fall to us given that we’re knights for the church and all that, but I suppose that if nobody else is going to do it, the duty falls to us.</p><p>
  <em>You insist that You would like to come along regardless to help them out.</em>
</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Well, if you really want to come, then I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. We could always use the extra manpower. If you leave behind a note to say where we’re all going, I suppose the questions concern would be covered.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>In that case, get ready. We’re going to be leaving soon.</p><p>
  <em>You nod your understanding and leave to prepare for the coming mission, inviting your students along the way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later in the day, You stand with Piers and Wynne near the border of Leicester and Almyra.</em>
</p><p><b>Piers: </b>Alright… This is the place where the reported breaches were taking place.</p><p>
  <em>You ask them about the relationship between Leicester and Almyra.</em>
</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>It’s rather neutral, if you can believe it. Once upon a time, there was a lot of fighting between the two for land, but that all changed when a fortress was created in between them at the border.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>It’s called Fódlan’s Locket. The general area is referred to as Fódlan’s Throat, so the name is rather fitting.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Since the fortress was built, there haven’t been any intrusions… Not until today.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>Peace was formally established between Leicester and Almyra a while back, and neither of them have dared to break the treaty. I don’t know who’s decided to break through the border, but I doubt they were sent by the main government of Almyra. They know better than to send out fighters to try and break into Fódlan.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Maybe it’s an independent mercenary group looking for glory… That’s always possible. Almyrans are known for having free spirits when it comes to battle, so maybe somebody decided that this would be the best course of action for gaining fame back home.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>It’s possible… I don’t think we’ll get an actual answer until we see the perpetrators ourselves though.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>You’re probably right… Wait! Look over there! Those people are dressed in warrior garb from Almyra!</p><p>
  <em>You follow Wynne’s finger to see a group of fighters standing together. They do not appear to be of Leicester, and You suspect that Wynne has found the people responsible for the attacks as of late.</em>
</p><p><b>Piers: </b>I wonder who thought it was a good idea to come out here… Their leader must be a rather influential figure among their little group.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Which one do you think it is?</p><p><b>Piers: </b>I think it’s that woman with green hair at the front.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>…</p><p><b>Piers: </b>Wynne, are you alright? You just got awfully quiet.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>It doesn’t matter. We have to jump into action.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>You have a point… Let’s line up our forces and get ready for a surprise attack.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Sounds like a good idea to me.</p><p>
  <em>You tell your students to prepare for the coming fight, and they do so without asking any questions. Soon enough, your group has surrounded the enemy faction without any issues. The leader of the group, the woman with green hair, steps forward upon seeing that she is cornered. Her name is Narelle.</em>
</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>Who in the hell are you people supposed to be?!</p><p><b>Piers: </b>In crossing the border, you have violated the agreement between Almyra and Leicester for peace. Such an action must be met with punishment.</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>You’re Almyran. Surely you understand--</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>We don’t understand anything that you’re trying to do here, but we know that it’s time for you to stop.</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>That voice… Could it be…?</p><p><b>Piers: </b>That doesn’t matter. Let’s jump right into this and get this fight over with. I tire of seeing your face.</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>Almyrans, we fight for pride here today! Don’t let them defeat you!</p><p>
  <em>Narelle’s forces break through the back part of your circle of fighters. Neither side has a significant advantage anymore, but You still have faith that your side will be able to come out on top through hard work and dedication.</em>
</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>If she wants to play the long game, then she’s asking for all of this.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>I’m inclined to agree. Now, we have to finish this as soon as possible… Wynne, are you with me?</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Of course.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>In that case, let’s fight! There won’t be any holding back here today!</p><p>
  <em>The battle begins. You see your students fight with incredible power, driving back the enemy forces with few issues. None of the enemy soldiers are being killed however, instead only retreating when they are defeated. The border is close enough that you can see fleeing soldiers disappear to Almyra and beyond when they turn tail to run. You watch them disappear into the distance before concentrating on the battle at hand once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Narelle, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>For the glory of Almyra, I will win. There’s nothing you can do to stop me, so you might as well stop trying while you still have the chance!</p><p>
  <em>If the Golden Deer were followed this month, Raithius was deployed, and he initiates combat with Narelle, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Breaking the peace treaty between Almyra and Leicester, huh? That’s a rather bold move, I must say.</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>Who are you to talk?</p><p><b>Raithius: </b>Oh, nobody… Just the future leader of the Alliance, but I get the feeling that doesn’t matter much to you.</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>No… It doesn’t. You are all just the same in this fight, so you will die as such!</p><p>
  <em>If Adeline was deployed and initiates combat with Narelle, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>You appear to be of Almyran descent… And yet, you live and fight on this side of the border. I don’t understand why.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>My reasonings for being here are none of your business, and if you wish to keep your life, you will stay as far away from them as you can.</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>Feisty, aren’t we? It doesn’t matter to me. All foes are just the same. They fight to survive before me, and they fail. You are no different.</p><p>
  <em>If Nesreen was deployed and initiates combat with Narelle, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>Why are you doing this? What do you hope to accomplish?</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>Any person of Almyra should know the glory that comes with winning a battle.</p><p><b>Nesreen: </b>You’re pathetic, driven only by bloodshed… Let’s get this over with quickly. I tire of looking at you.</p><p>
  <em>If Piers initiates combat with Narelle, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Piers: </b>Why did you cross the border here today?</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>Almyra deserves this territory.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>You’re a fool… You’re putting the lives of your soldiers in danger, and for what? Some ridiculous mirage of glory?</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>You could never fully understand.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>I understand enough to know that this ends here.</p><p>
  <em>If Wynne initiates combat with Narelle, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Tell me… Why are you here?</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>I can’t believe we’re meeting here of all places…</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>I’ve decided who I wish to fight for, and while that might combat your wishes… So be it. I don’t think I could care less.</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>That’s no way to speak to your--</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>You are nothing to me. Get out of my way.</p><p>
  <em>When Narelle is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Narelle: </b>We retreat for now, but this will not be the last you see of us. That is a promise!</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Piers and Wynne, looking out over the horizon as Narelle escapes with her troops.</em>
</p><p><b>Piers: </b>That takes care of that.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Phew…</p><p><b>Piers: </b>But I do have to ask, Wynne… Did you know that woman? You seemed to bear an almost uncanny resemblance to her. Her hair matched yours in color.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Well… I… She’s my mother.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>What?!</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>I left Almyra behind a long time ago because of her and what she taught me about the culture. She thought Almyrans all only lusted after glory, and her wish to find such… It drove her mad. She became an assassin, taking down all those who dared to stand in her way. She tried to teach me all that, but I ran away before she had the chance.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>You made a good choice by doing so.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>We would have been enemies here today if I hadn’t left…</p><p><b>Piers: </b>I suppose so…</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>She’s not a strong representation of our nation though. Almyran culture is focused around fighting, yes, but… There’s a difference between fighting for the sake of tradition and being obsessed with bloodshed. It’s an important distinction.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>That is true… That life may not have been for us, but there isn’t anything wrong with it.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>There are people on this side of the border that seem to think that’s the case though because of people like her. A small amount of the population shouldn’t be thought to represent the whole thing.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>I agree fully.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Even with the peace, I can tell that there are still some people out there on both sides that don’t approve of the other.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>And you want to end that, don’t you?</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Yeah. Some people from Fódlan think that Almyrans moving here is a sign that Almyra isn’t a good place, but… That’s not the case at all. It simply isn’t for everyone who was born there, just as Fódlan culture isn’t what everyone on this side of the border enjoys.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>The judgement needs to end so that both sides can live in harmony. A peace treaty can only go so far if the people refuse to work towards it.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Exactly. It will take a lot of work, but… I think that one day, both sides will be able to appreciate each other. It’ll take a while to get us to that position, but… We can do it, right?</p><p><b>Piers: </b>Sure. It’s not going to be easy, but nothing in life is.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>And maybe then… Maybe Fódlan’s Locket won’t need to exist at all. Maybe people won’t use rogues like my mother as an excuse to hate an entire population. Maybe it’ll be possible for people to cross over the border as they wish to find a culture and life they’re satisfied with.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>As preachy as that sounds, it’s a strong goal… I’ll do my best to work towards it with you.</p><p><b>Wynne: </b>Thank you, Piers. Now… Let’s get back to the monastery. We’ve driven everybody out, and we should probably report back about what happened here today.</p><p><b>Piers: </b>I agree.</p><p>
  <em>With everything wrapped up, You begin your journey back to the monastery, thinking about the words that were spoken that day. You admire Wynne and Piers for finding a home they enjoyed, and You hope that their dream of equality from both sides can be achieved one day. Until that day comes, You believe that Fódlan’s Throat has some new protectors, and whenever there is conflict, You are sure that Piers and Wynne are going to come running to resolve it… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one felt like it took forever to finish since I was working on homework in between typing it but I'm glad I have it finished</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bright Future (Kaeta x Rodain)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaeta and Rodain set out to rout a band of bandits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You are in the Officers Academy courtyard when You see Rodain walking by. You wonder where he could be going, so You approach him and ask.</em>
</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>Hey, Professor. I’m going to take care of some bandits that have been harassing a nearby town. The people have been struggling thanks to what the bandits have been doing, and the Knights of Seiros are supposed to take care of it. I’m taking a few trainees along with me to drive the bandits out.</p><p>
  <em>Kaeta appears and walks up to stand next to You.</em>
</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>Good afternoon, Kaeta. I take it you were listening in on our conversation?</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Sorry to eavesdrop, but I heard you were going to take care of some bandits. You also said that you were bringing along some trainees to give them extra experience.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>You heard correctly… I think I already know where this is going.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>What makes you say that?</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>You’re a trainee, and you’re always looking for a chance to fight since it will help you improve. You want to come along with me to get rid of the bandits, don’t you?</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Perhaps you know me better than I thought, Rodain… Why did I bother feigning innocence when you were just going to see right through my attempts anyways?</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>At least you admit that it was rather obvious… Still, I wouldn’t mind bringing you along. If you wanted to join me, I would let you. There’s no reason for me to stop you from coming.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Really?! Awesome! In that case, I do want to join you. I haven’t really made a name for myself within the knights yet, but that’s going to change soon. Maybe this is going to be my first step to becoming a powerful knight under Captain Torryn.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step… And sometimes, that step just so happens to be beating up a bunch of bandits to save innocent villagers.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>I doubt that’s common when it comes to self-improvement, but… Regardless, I do want to come along. When are we leaving?</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>Soon. I don’t see any reasons to stick around here when there’s work to be done out there.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>How about you, Professor? Do you want to come with us? I doubt Rodain would object to it if you wanted to join us.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>Besides, you would set a great example for the trainees. They haven’t been able to see you in action before, and I think it would be rather productive.</p><p>
  <em>You say that You would love to join them.</em>
</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>Great. In that case, gather your supplies and any troops you want to bring along. We’ll be leaving soon. The longer we stay idle, the more people get hurt because of those bandits.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>They’re going to regret ever laying a hand on anyone once we’re done with them!</p><p>
  <em>You thank Rodain and Kaeta for inviting You before setting out to prepare your students and weapons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, You stand outside a small village near Garreg Mach. A river can be seen near the entrance.</em>
</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>Alright. This is the place.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>I bet the bandits have been using the river to keep coming back here.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>It wouldn’t surprise me if they were using it to navigate back to the same village each time.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>All that we can do now is beat the bad guys up so that the innocent people will be saved! They’ve suffered enough up to this point, and I want to make sure that they’re feeling better in the future.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>You really want to help them, huh?</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Of course. They’re people in need.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>You don’t care at all about the money?</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Well… Getting paid would be nice, but I know that not everybody has the extra coin to spare. Sometimes, you just need to save others out of the kindness of your heart. A lot of people are going through awful things, and ignoring that just because you want money is selfish and horrible.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>I like that mindset. It really is one that people need to keep in mind to become a knight in the first place.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>That’s what I was thinking. Money isn’t everything, and there are some things far more important than gold… Like seeing somebody happy after you do something nice for them. It’s the small, simple things that mean the most in the long run.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>I agree fully… Ah, it looks like our targets have arrived.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Where are they?! I’m going to show them what for!</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>They’re traveling down the river, just like we thought… I think we should make a wall in between the river and the entrance to the town. We can’t let anybody get inside, and we can limit their movement using the river as well.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Perfect! Now, let’s get rid of these guys once and for all!</p><p>
  <em>The battle begins. Your units are positioned in between the river and the entrance the village just like Rodain suggested. Your forces fight with the bandits, though the enemy puts up quite the fight. However, in the end, You manage to fight your way up to where their leader is positioned. His name is Winston. After defeating the rest of the bandits, You see that he is the only one who remains.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Winston, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Winston: </b>You’re the one leading these forces, huh? You’re going to pay for getting in my way!</p><p>
  <em>If Kaeta initiates combat with Winston, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking innocent people?</p><p><b>Winston: </b>It’s for the--</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Money?</p><p><b>Winston: </b>Of course!</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Money isn’t everything, and even if you’re poor… You shouldn’t steal from other people!</p><p><b>Winston: </b>Don’t lecture me!</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Fine. If you won’t listen, then die!</p><p>
  <em>If Rodain initiates combat with Winston, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>This truly is not a noble thing to do… Why are you hurting so many innocent people?</p><p><b>Winston: </b>It’s none of your business!</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>Since you’re putting people in harm’s way, it’s fully my business.</p><p><b>Winston: </b>Quit talking already!</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>You frustrate me… Let’s go on and finish this. At least I won’t need to look at you anymore if you’re dead.</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with Winston, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Winston: </b>You should have stayed home like good little boys and girls! Now, step aside, cowards!</p><p>
  <em>When Winston is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Winston: </b>Damned… Knights of Seiros…</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Rodain and Kaeta outside the village the bandits had been trying to invade.</em>
</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>Phew… I’m glad that those guys are all taken care of now.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>I can’t believe all the awful things they did just for the sake of money… Do they not have empathy for other people? Ridiculous!</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>You seem particularly fired up about this whole situation… Is something on your mind?</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Well… My family grew up pretty poor. It was just my dad working to provide enough for me and my younger sister after my mother died. However, even if we were poor, we never stooped to hurting other people in our same situation. I mean, this village is far from being wealthy, but the bandits still went after it. Hurting others won’t make your pain go away. It’ll just mean the goddess will send you to hell when you die.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>I see… It bothered you because he was doing something to hurt people that were once in the same position as you.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Yeah, that’s it. Plus, those bandits definitely seemed to be well-off, so they had no reason to leech off the suffering of others just because they wanted more. I know that this world is cutthroat, but that’s no excuse to go so far just to meet your own goals. It’s ridiculous, and it’s times like these that I find myself losing faith in humanity.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>You know, with all that you’ve said today, I think that you’ll make a fine knight.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>You think so?</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>You don’t want to fight solely for money. You fight because you want to make other people feel safe in a world that’s dangerous a good chunk of the time.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Yeah… Even when I do get paid for my work as a knight in training, I send most of it back home to my father and sister.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>It’s a noble way to think, and that’s at the heart of being a knight. The Knights of Seiros have defended people for centuries whether they can pay or not. Sometimes, a person in need might not be able to offer you any coin, but what’s important is that they’re safe.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>The church is enough as far as us getting paid. If someone can’t pay for assistance, they shouldn’t have to, because gold should not measure if someone deserves to have their life saved.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>I love hearing you talk like this. It’s clearly your truest self, and it’s going to point you to a strong direction in the future when you become an official member of the Knights of Seiros.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Thank you, Rodain. I appreciate you saying all of that. I want to become a knight to help people who were once as helpless as I was. My village was attacked once, and who came to our rescue? Knights. They weren’t looking for any money. They just… Did it. I want to be that person for other people.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>That’s an admirable goal, and I want to see it fulfilled one day. I want to see you become a knight, Kaeta. That’s what you deserve after all that you’ve shown here today, and I’m sure that this will continue well into the future.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>So… What are you saying?</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>I want to continue to help you get better until you’re ready to fight on your own. You’re only a trainee right now, but you have a lot of potential to become a real knight one day. When that day finally comes, I know you’ll bring hope and inspiration to people everywhere who were in your position at one point or are like you now.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>I… I don’t know what to say… Thank you for telling me all that, Rodain.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>It’s no problem. Now, why don’t we head back to the monastery?</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Um… Wait. Can we stay around here for just a while longer?</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>Why do you ask?</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>I want to speak with a few of the children in the local village. I want to make sure that they’re feeling safe after the recent battle. I know how much that can freak a kid out, and… I want to support them in any way that I can.</p><p><b>Rodain: </b>You really are going to be a spectacular knight one day… Of course we can stay. In fact, we can stick around for as long as you would like. It’s not like we have anything else to do, and I bet Lady Aisa and Captian Torryn would understand if it took us a little longer than usual to get back. Take your time. Everyone in there will appreciate it.</p><p><b>Kaeta: </b>Thank you… I promise that I won’t let you down.</p><p>
  <em>You watch as Kaeta disappears into the entrance of the village. You look to Rodain and see him smiling proudly. A smile appears on your own face, and You cannot help but wonder where Kaeta will find herself in the future. You hope that You will be able to achieve her dream in the future. You have a feeling that she is going to come to be the loved and admired knight that she longs to be. It is only a matter of time until that day comes, and You cannot wait to see how her story unfolds… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here's our last paralogue until after Cindered Shadows finishes!</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twisted Remains (Saias x Taiyin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You follow Saias and Taiyin to deal with the remains of an illegal fighting ring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>While walking through Abyss, You see Saias and Taiyin deep in discussion about something. You approach them slowly, but neither one of them seems to see You.</em>
</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>Really?</p><p><b>Saias: </b>Yeah… They’ve resurfaced. I don’t know where they were hiding out all this time, but they somehow managed to avoid both the Knights of Seiros and the Faerghus army for years…</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>That’s rather impressive… But we don’t have time to think about stuff like that. It’s time that we go after them and crush them for what they did. We can’t let them get away with this.</p><p>
  <em>You walk a bit closer.</em>
</p><p><b>Saias: </b>Ah, Professor… Were you listening to us?</p><p>
  <em>You nod.</em>
</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>I’m sure that you probably want a bit of an explanation then… I doubt you understood everything we were talking about.</p><p>
  <em>You say that You would be happy to hear the full story.</em>
</p><p><b>Saias: </b>Alright… Before I came to Abyss, I was part of an underground gladiatorial ring. Many people came from far and wide to bet on the fighters, but it wasn’t run ethically. As soon as the Knights of Seiros found out, the ring was shattered, and everything was disbanded in the blink of an eye.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>However, Saias mentioned that there were a few people who got away and were never punished for their crimes. We heard a few rumors about it, and we may have figured out where they’re hiding out now.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>I’m not sure if it would be a great idea to go after them, but… I do want to close this off once and for all.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>What? Why don’t you want to pursue them?</p><p><b>Saias: </b>They’re dangerous. They kept countless powerful fighters under their control so easily. If you were in my position, you would be scared of what they’re capable of too.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>I see… Well, you don’t have to go after them alone. The rest of us Ashen Wolves are here for you, and we’re happy to help you out if you decide that you want backup.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>Honestly… I think that would help me out a lot.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>What about you, Professor? What do you say to joining us on this mission? We can go and defeat the remains of this gladiator ring and exterminate it once and for all.</p><p>
  <em>You ponder your options for a moment before nodding.</em>
</p><p><b>Saias: </b>I… I didn’t actually think that you would agree to it, but I suppose that I can’t stop you now… We should probably get ready to set out. The mission will take place in Faerghus.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>We know where their hideout is too, so we have this all under control. If they think that they can get away after everything they’ve done, they most certainly have another thing coming. </p><p>
  <em>You nod your agreement.</em>
</p><p><b>Saias: </b>I’m going to go on and get ready… This battle isn’t going to be easy, so we should be as prepared as possible.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>We’ll head out shortly. We’ll see you then, Professor.</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, You walk alongside Saias and Taiyin through the streets of a Faerghus town. You find yourself standing at the end of an alleyway.</em>
</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>This is the entrance to the place apparently… See that pile of garbage at the end of the street? It’s apparently the way inside.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>I’m so glad that there are people in Abyss who can pass along information like this… I never would have thought to look here if not for the tip, and I doubt that many others would have investigated it either.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>Well, there’s only one thing for us to do. Let’s head on down there and see what these guys have been up to all this time.</p><p>
  <em>You walk towards the entrance of the hideout and push your way inside. Saias and Taiyin follow You, and You glance around as You realize that You are standing at the top of a staircase.</em>
</p><p><b>Saias: </b>I bet that it’s just down here…</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>We’re ready for this. They aren’t going to get the better of us.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>I bet that we’ll have an advantage if we surprise them… Let’s start off with a powerful attack to catch them off guard.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>I agree. They won’t know what hit them, and it will be their downfall. What do you say, Professor?</p><p>
  <em>You nod your agreement.</em>
</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>In that case, there’s no reason for us to wait any longer. They’re going to see why they shouldn’t mess with innocent people here today!</p><p>
  <em>You look around the battlefield just before the fight starts. The area is rather dark, and there are many enemies scattered around the cramped space. You can see someone standing at the far end of the room who appears to be giving the orders, and You assume that he is the commander. You and your students do what You can to break through their ranks and defeat the soldiers working underneath the leader as You try to reach him. Your comrades all fight with incredible power, and You cannot help but be impressed with their efforts. Soon enough, your forces arrive in the area where the commander, Due, is located.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When You get close to Due, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Due: </b>Who the hell are these people?! How did they find us, and how are they fighting so well?! Don’t hold anything back! Get rid of them now! I’m tired of seeing their faces!</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Due, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Due: </b>You must be the leader of these forces… I don’t know why you have come here, but since you have entered our space, you will face the consequences! I will crush you under my heel like the little punk that you are!</p><p>
  <em>If Saias initiates combat with Due, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Saias: </b>Tell me… Do you remember me?</p><p><b>Due: </b>Hm… No… Ah, wait. You’re the underdog who everyone wound up loving. Barely anybody ever bet on you, but you had spunk. I’ll give you that much.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>I’m going to assume that I’m one of your few victims who you actually took the time to remember.</p><p><b>Due: </b>Victims? I did what I had to in order to survive, and you have no right to judge me for something like that.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>You’re nothing short of a monster… And I’ll be the one to defeat you for all that you have done to me and those like me. I hope you’re ready to face hell!</p><p>
  <em>If Taiyin initiates combat with Due, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>I’ve heard more than enough about you… You’ve hurt countless people without any regard for human life. I can’t stand people like you, and I know I’m going to look forward to doing this.</p><p><b>Due: </b>Rather violent, aren’t you? I would have expected to see a pretty girl like you up in the stands.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>Ugh, and you’re annoying on top of all that… In the name of justice and those you’ve harmed in the past, I’m going to show you what I’m made of! You’re going to face the consequences of your actions here today!</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with Due, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Due: </b>You might have come this far, but your efforts will all be for naught. I will kill you here and now!</p><p>
  <em>When Due is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Due: </b>I don’t know who you are… But you are monsters… You fight as beasts… You deserve… Nothing short of… Death…</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Saias and Taiyin near Due’s body. You look down on it silently.</em>
</p><p><b>Saias: </b>I can’t believe that it’s finally over… I didn’t think that it would end this way, in all honesty.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>You probably thought that you would never get closure this way.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>No, I didn’t think that I would… And now, I don’t know how to feel. I’m happy that I was able to defeat him, but… It’s still odd, I suppose.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>I’m proud of you for coming this far, Saias.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>What? Why is that?</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>Now that the leader of the ring has been taken out, you can start to move forward with your life. You finally have the closure that you always deserved.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>I suppose you’re right… It feels so odd to finally be here, but… I’m happy that I am. I suffered for so long because of something out of my control. I couldn’t ever forget it, and… It’s finally over.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>You did a great job in that battle to get rid of the leader of the ring. I know it takes a lot of strength to stand up to someone who had that much power over you at one point.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>Yeah… I guess so. But even if he’s dead and gone… I still don’t think that I can consider my work done. There’s still so much out there that I have left to do.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>What do you mean? The ring has been taken out, so you’re ready to go out there and conquer the world without all of this weighing you down.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>I could do that, but… I know that there are other people suffering over this. This ring isn’t the only thing that’s been hidden from the light of day, and… It would be wrong to leave them to die when there’s something we can do about it.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>You mean to say that you’re going to do what you can in order to help out those who have been hurt by other rings?</p><p><b>Saias: </b>Yes. It’s the least that I can do to make sure that others don’t go through what I did. It’s an important step.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>I agree, actually… And I think that it would be a good idea if you had some help to achieve such a lofty goal.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>Now I’m the one who’s confused…</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>Me, silly! If you want help discovering more about these underground rings, then let me help you. I was able to aid you in taking this one out, so maybe I’ll be able to help you out more in the future.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>You really are too nice to offer something like that… But I don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced into something like this. It’s your choice at the end of the day if you want to do this or not. You don’t have to do it if it’s just for my sake.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>I’m not doing this just for you. I want to help you out genuinely. I think it would be a great opportunity to bring justice to the less fortunate. They don’t deserve to suffer, so I’ll be one of the people who rescues them from their agony.</p><p><b>Saias: </b>I rather like the idea of that… We can work together to figure out how to defeat everyone who hurts the innocent.</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>Today showed that we’re the perfect team, so I say that we go for it! We have this under control!</p><p><b>Saias: </b>Yeah… We do. Who would have guessed?</p><p><b>Taiyin: </b>The future had better look out for us, because we won’t be holding back! Get ready for the ultimate dynamic duo, universe!</p><p>
  <em>You begin the journey back to Garreg Mach, following after Saias and Taiyin as they chatter excitedly about what the future holds. You cannot help but feel pride swell in your chest at what they will achieve in the future, and You hope that You can be beside them every step of the way. You are sure that they will make something great of themselves, and You are already glad to be their teacher. The mission today was just a start, and the future will only hold greater and grander ventures for not only You, but your students as well. You cannot wait to see where it leads You, and You pray that it bears fruit regardless of what comes next… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I pulled a muscle in my neck while head banging to music and writing this update oops!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. In Defense of Home (Gabriel x Ansel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You work with Gabriel and Ansel to save Abyss from a pending invasion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>While visiting Abyss, You see Gabriel and Ansel talking to one another.</em>
</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>You know, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the people who attacked Abyss a while back.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>I remember that… It was a hot mess, and Abyss got exposed to people above the surface for the first time in ages.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>We were able to resolve the issue for the time being, but the fact remains that there’s a lot for us to find out. Abyss is safe right now, but who can say how long that will last when they come crawling out of their holes again?</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>We got rid of the person in charge. I doubt that they’re going to want to attack us again unless they’re incredibly stupid. Then again, knowing them, they very well might be…</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>This isn’t me saying that I want something like that to happen again, but… I would like to officially settle everything once and for all.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>I would as well. If they try anything, I’ll just have to take them out. It’s the least they deserve after all that they did to cause problems for us.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>Perhaps it would be best if we didn’t wish to see them again… I don’t want to run into any trouble in the first place, you know? If we’re meant to see them again, then we will, but until that happens, we should try to enjoy peace now that we finally have it. After all, it took some time to reach that point.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>Alright, you might have a point… Doesn’t mean I can’t think about beating them up though.</p><p>
  <em>You approach them.</em>
</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>Greetings, Professor. How much of that discussion did you happen to hear?</p><p>
  <em>You admit that You heard most of it.</em>
</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>Eavesdropping is no good, you know.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>Let’s be honest with ourselves here, Professor Veretie… You do it more than the professor ever could.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>No need to be so harsh…</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>All that aside, Professor, I have to ask… Do you think that we’ll ever run into those guys again?</p><p>
  <em>You open your mouth to respond, but You are cut off by a loud noise coming from elsewhere in Abyss.</em>
</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>What was that?</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>It was truly a frightening sound… I wonder where it could have come from. Perhaps we should go and investigate it now.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>That sounds like a good idea. Let’s get going.</p><p>
  <em>You follow Ansel and Gabriel to a series of tunnels just outside Abyss. You glance around to see if You can find the source of the sound, and You eventually realize what it was.</em>
</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>Speak of the devil…</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>Those soldiers look exactly like the ones who caused so many problems for us in the first place…</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>They do, as a matter of fact… We were just talking about them potentially showing themselves, and they did…</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>I was right in assuming that we would wind up running into them again then! Ha!</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>I don’t think that’s something to be bragging about… We have to ensure that they don’t get into Abyss.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>We’ve dealt with so many near-invasions at this point… I think that we have to be professionals at taking care of people like that by now!</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>If we’re really so good at it, then we should go on and get started with getting rid of them… The longer we stand here, the more danger Abyss is placed in.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>Are you ready for this, Professor? We’re going to need your help to take care of this.</p><p>
  <em>You nod and get them ready for the battle even if there are only three people working to defend Abyss. Regardless of how thin your numbers are, the fight will persist, so You prepare to fight for your lives.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The objective is to defend the entrance to Abyss for twelve turns. At first, only You, Gabriel, and Ansel are there to fight to save Abyss. Enemies are coming from each direction, and they respawn often, all making a beeline for the point that You need to defend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After three turns, three of the units selected to enter this fight arrive, and the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Grey: </b>Reinforcements! Perfect! That’s just what we need right now!</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>We aren’t in anywhere near as much trouble as you think. With the help of these three, this is going to be a piece of cake. Give it a bit more time, and this will all be taken care of!</p><p>
  <em>At the start of turn four, three more units arrive, and the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>Amazing… We really did get lucky today. I’m glad that we aren’t going to have to deal with all these enemies alone. The more allies that we have, the better.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>They’re not going to stand a chance of surviving at this rate. We’ll get rid of them all before they have the chance to try anything fishy.</p><p>
  <em>At the start of turn five, the final three units arrive, and the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>We should be able to take care of the enemies without any problems now that there are more of us.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>Why are we still standing around here then? They’re all asking to be thrashed around at this point, and I’d be happy to fulfill that request!</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>I feel the same. Let’s get to it without a moment of hesitation!</p><p>
  <em>At the end of the twelve turns, the battle draws to a close, and the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>They’re all retreating… It seems that we have done it.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>That’s what they get for bothering to mess with Abyss! They faced the consequences, and I feel no sympathy for them!</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>If they’re gone, we should go back to Abyss… We don’t need to stay out here any longer, so why bother?</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>Alright. Besides, we have quite a bit to discuss on the matter, wouldn’t you say?</p><p>
  <em>You follow Gabriel and Ansel back to Abyss. When You arrive, You stand with the two of them.</em>
</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>We sure did get lucky with those reinforcements… If they hadn’t come when they did, I don’t even want to imagine what could have happened.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>I’m sure that we would have been fine. You don’t have enough faith in us.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>We can deliberate that later. For the time being, let’s look at the fight itself…</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>What about the fight? Did something stick out to you?</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>As a matter of fact, yes. There was no enemy commander. Our foes were acting as a group, but nobody was telling them how to behave during the fight.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>You are correct… Perhaps they were the remnants from the previous battles we endured earlier in the school year.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>If that’s the case, they’ve likely been taken care of fully now. They know not to return at this point, and I doubt they have much more in the way of reinforcements compared to what they displayed today.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>Perfect. The issue has been resolved without any further conflict. I told you that we would be able to handle it when the time finally came.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>I suppose you were right in thinking such… But we can’t let something like this happen again.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>A repeat of this incident is unlikely, but being prepared wouldn’t hurt… What do you propose that we do? If you don’t have any ideas, I’m sure I can come up with a brilliant scheme.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>We should fortify the defenses of Abyss… This is the only home that I’ve ever known, and I don't want anything to happen to it if there’s something I can do to prevent it.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>That sounds like a good idea… I don't want anything to happen to Abyss either. It’s the best place under the sun in my opinion… Or perhaps it would make more sense to say that it’s the best place under the ground.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>Either way, Abyss has always provided a place of safety for those who are unable to find security on the surface. It’s time that we did what we can in order to ensure that nobody who’s running from danger runs into it down here.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>Sounds like a plan to me. I don’t know how we’ll pull this off next, but if you give me a bit of time, I’m sure that I’ll be able to figure out a solution.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>I’ll do what I can in order to help you figure something out as well. I want to do all that I can in order to keep everyone out of danger.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>It seems that we have a common goal then… Perhaps we’ll have to work together in the future to ensure that nothing happens to this place. It’s the least we can do.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>I’m sure this will make for a strong partnership well into the future… Consider it a deal. Why don’t we go on and get ready?</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>Sure. Why not?</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>Do you want to help us out, Professor?</p><p>
  <em>You nod.</em>
</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>I’m glad to hear it! Now, why don’t we get right down to business? No reason to stand around here talking when there’s work to be done!</p><p>
  <em>You tell them that it’s good to see them so dedicated to Abyss.</em>
</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>How could I not be? Abyss is the only place that I’ve ever lived. The surface is filled with struggles that simply don’t exist down here. Many people see it as a safe haven, myself included… I can’t let that fall apart.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>Meanwhile, Abyss became my home when I had to escape the troubles the world above the ground brought. I like it way better here, and if anything happened to it… Well, let’s just say that heads would roll.</p><p><b>Gabriel: </b>Even if you don’t have the same attachment to it, we still appreciate all that you’ve done for Abyss. It truly does mean a lot to us both, and I’m sure the rest of the people in Abyss feel the same way.</p><p><b>Ansel: </b>Yeah, of course. I feel like that’s only natural when it comes to the person who saved this place… But I think that’s enough talking. We have to fix this place up!</p><p>
  <em>You begin working with Gabriel and Ansel to fortify the defenses of Abyss. You cannot help but admire their dedication towards Abyss, and You decide to help them defend it in any way that You can. Even if You have only been in it a few times, You cannot help but admire the world that it has created, and You vow to defend it from all harm to ensure that the people within it remain safe well into the future. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final paralogue for part one! Epic!</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams">Twitter</a><br/>or <a href="https://discord.gg/9MBReeF">Discord server.</a><br/>I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>